Dancing Memories
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: As Link tries to enter into Gerudo Town, some particular memories are unlocked within him that makes him remember how he felt about Urbosa and the true significance of a specific costume...
1. Dancing Memories

Dancing memories

He wasn't entirely sure whether this plan would work.

Stuck at the Kara Kara Bazaar, Link needed to get into the city to get more information and find a way toward freeing Divine Beast Naboris from Ganon's clutches, yet an unprecedented obstacle had blocked his path toward his noble quest: they weren't letting men get inside Gerudo Town. ''Voe'', as they named them, were forbidden entrance as per their customs and laws, so even though he needed to get in to get supplies, get some intelligence on the surroundings and some help from the locals, his demands fell on dear ears as the law was strict and clear: he wouldn't enter inside through conventional means. Rumours had it, though, that a particular merchant had found a way in, a trick that would make it so he'd get some progress on this quest of his. However, it was not exactly what Link expected...

He'd have to dress like a woman to get inside.

Eyeing the merchant in question as much as the merchant eyed him when he suggested that idea, Link could see that there was perhaps some wisdom in this approach, although he wasn't certain that he'd be able to pull this off. The merchant had long hair, close to air on his chest and belly and there was a certain manner in which he acted that could perhaps fool some people around, especially the Gerudo who weren't all that informed on those ''Voe'' of theirs.

''So, dear, would you be interested in a costume to get in? I've got another outfit, for 600 rupees, that I'm sure would be killer on you~''

Sighing, Link knew he didn't really have much of a choice here as he looked in his rupee pouch to see if he had enough. As the merchant went on to pick up his other outfit, Link caught a glance at the product in question. Looking at the fabric in detail, the colors and just how it looked like, there was an eerie sense of familiarity about those specific colors and accessories as he began to recall a particular memory, a load of information rushing in his head.

''Are you quite sure that I need to be wearing this, Urbosa?''

Crossing her arms in a prideful fashion, yet answering with a playful tone, the tall, muscular and strong Gerudo champion looked at Link with a glimmer in her eyes. ''It is a typical training garment for those who want to start fighting for what they believe in, be it their town, their friends or for the benefit of everyone, Link,'' she answered, catching a good look at the smaller champion in front of her. ''Besides, I had it tailor made just for you. You should wear it with pride~''

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Link couldn't help but look at the ''training outfit'' that she had brought to him, as it was assuredly a very different kind of fabric and design than what he was used to. ''It seems more like something a dancer would wear, I believe. Are you sure you're not making a fool out of me with this?''

''Nonsense, Link. It would benefit most warriors to possess a dancer's grace and agility, you know. Armor is all well and good, but it is doubly effective to never get hit than to rely on protection that can shatter at any time,'' Urbosa explained, handing over a scimitar and a shield to the younger warrior. '' The veil and shawl, besides protecting from the ravaging winds of the desert, also serve the purpose of hiding your expression so that the enemy has difficulty reading it. The slippers are there to make sure that your footsteps are quick, that you can feel the ground more efficiently so that you may move and dodge without restraints. Those bedlah pants are ample and protect from the heat, yet also make it so you can move unencumbered as if you were wearing nothing at all. Those silken sleeves are there to make sure you feel your arms, protecting you from the sun and letting you know how to best restrain your swings due to the rings connected to your fingers. The sash, along with those coins, is to make sure you're aware of your stance. The higher piece on your chest though...Well it just looks cute, that is all~''

Not entirely convinced about all of this, Link nonetheless sighed as he looked at himself once again. It seemed, even though there were actual reasons behind all this, Urbosa did seem to have fun nonetheless with all of this. A part of himself, even, did see the logic in training him in all sorts of things, as even though he was an accomplished warrior, there was still a lot for him to learn and it would be wiser to accept such an offer from another champion. To protect Zelda and to perform his duty to Hyrule as a champion himself, he'd simply swallow his pride and accept those demands from Urbosa. ''You have a point. However, do not mention a word of this to the other champions, lest they think less of me for wearing this.''

''The Hylian world sure is still a mystery to me, especially concerning Voe culture, but I'll respect your wishes. I'll even go further,'' Urbosa went on to declare with a sly little grin on her face. ''Let's make this a challenge: if you win, you may ask a boon of me, anything you want. If I do win, however, you'll have to grant me one in return. Interested?''

The idea of a bet, as bizarre as it sounded, made the prospect of this training session an amusing one, as Link began to smile slightly under his veil. Perhaps, if he won, he'd make sure never to wear anything like this ever again, giving her a disadvantage should they ever train together again. Interested in proving himself, Link nodded with a grin as he looked at the taller and buffer woman in front of him. ''Very well, I'll bite. I agree to those terms and I shall give you my best shot. Don't go easy on me, now.''

Chuckling gently at how confident and playful Link was being, Ursoba then went on to pick up a scimitar of her own, then went on to prepare herself. Doing some stretches, showing off her muscles as a result, she then went on to change her expression in a drastic manner as she was being much more serious now. ''Whenever you're ready, Link. I'll grant you the initiative considering your new garments and the fact that we're using scimitars. Do make sure to give me your best shot as well.''

Studying her stance for a few seconds, Link was already aware that Urbosa was known for a mostly aggressive approach to battle. As such, it would indeed be a much more potent strategy to try to dodge and out-maneuver her instead of charging toward her. In short, he would be training exactly what she wanted him to. Going for a vertical swing, Urbosa swiftly got out of its way with but a tap of her foot and a swing of her hip, then went on to attack Link. Stepping out in the nick of time to avoid a wide swing from Urbosa's scimitar, Link had to stop getting lost in his head and instead get himself in the game. It was training, to be sure, which meant that their blow would mostly be there to cause little harm, yet there was a furious streak to his opponent that gave Link a certain pause. Perhaps she was getting too much into this and she would not stop her blow in time, thus making it all the more vital that he avoid getting hit.

As she was being studied, though, Urbosa went on to follow swings and strikes in a manner that was both fierce, yet strangely graceful as everything seemed to be follow-ups upon follow-ups, her stance and her weight allowing her to purposefully connect everything in a combination that would be deadly on any enemy she could encounter. However, Link proved to be nimble, as she suspected, as she could not get a hit, not even a graze, on the differently-garbed opponent. ''It seems to me that you've begun to adapt yourself not only to my style, but also to the vestments I gave you, Link. That is good,'' she praised, never letting her offense die down despite the fact that she was talking. ''You need to adapt if you want to survive. That is true as much in life as it is in battle.''

Listening on, Link nevertheless kept on dodging, as he found himself in a difficult position: she was too close for him to really distance himself away from her and she kept her aggressive approach, never relenting for one second. If he could catch his breath, perhaps he'd be able to prepare for a counter-offensive, and yet he found no opening whatsoever. Thankfully, what she said about his gear was true as it felt incredibly light, as if it weren't even there. Even the veil and shawl were easy to get accustomed to even as it flailed with his every movements, leaving him able to focus on his own position in battle. Parrying and trying to counter, Urbosa was too agile herself to let herself be hit by such an obvious tactic, as she parried and countered right after his own attempt, returning to the dominant status she held in this battle. With the battle not exactly being in Link's advantage in the slightest, Link then went on to try and adapt himself as he had an idea. Getting even closer to her, Link then went on and placed his free hand on Urbosa's right shoulder, using her own weight and stance against her as he jumped quickly behind her, taking the offensive for once.

''Not bad at all, Link. I see you're actually listening to my advice and you're adapting yourself,'' Urbosa commented, before twirling around in a very quick fashion, using her toes and feet like a dancer would as she parried a rather powerful and rapid strike coming from Link. Dodging nimbly due to her own training, her stance changed from a brutal one to another that was much more graceful, with her movements being minimal and efficient. ''I can see that you already have the basics on avoiding harm...and then some.''

Ever silent in this encounter, Link could not connect as he began to see that she was studying his footwork, giving her advantage toward studying and predicting his attacks. Using the slippers to his advantage, he went on to effectively slide on the floor, controlling his speed in short bursts so as to be as erratic as possible. Going for a lunge that almost connected, Link smirked beneath his veil as he began to see the advantages of the garments he was wearing. Flowing like the wind, these vestments were unlike any armor or clothing that he ever wore in battle, as it truly permitted him to be agile and dexterous in ways that he thought was impossible. With a few drops of sweat trickling down his brow and on his stomach, Link then went on to try to attack her further, yet he was already starting to breathe a little more heavily, as he was not built for longer battles. Not yet, anyway. This was all it took as he went for another vertical strike, which Urbosa dodged with a sidestep and, with a quick change of stance, used to counter-attack straight away, leading her scimitar a few centimeters away from Link's head.

''I win, though I did so barely. Well done, Link,'' Urbosa said with a genuine smile on her face, her breathing being much more regular than his own as she looked at him in the eyes. ''It seems that my advantage this time was stamina, as the rest was pretty on par with me. I can certainly see why they made you the Hylian champion~''

Disappointed in himself, Link gave back the scimitar to Urbosa, admitting defeat as it was true that, were it an actual battle, he'd have lost and possibly received a fatal wound to the head. Taking a few seconds to reply to catch his breath after so intense a battle, Link then replied as best he could. ''It seems that I...have a lot more...to learn when it comes to conserving energy and to minimize my moves.

You'll have to teach me...''

''But of course Link. It would be an honor for me to make sure you become the best warrior you can be, my friend,'' she said, patting him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. ''Now, since we did have a bet going on, that means you have to grant me a boon. Those were the rules~''

''I did accept those terms, yes,'' Link said, sighing. ''Well, what would you have of me, then?''

''You're not running away from your promise. I like that in a Voe,'' Urbosa said with a smile on her face, before then looking at Link straight in the eyes. ''I want you to dance for me, Link.''

Struck silent at this sudden and direct demand, Link was left dumbfounded at this particular request as he looked at her with a confused and surprised expression on his face. ''Pardon?''

''I want you to dance in the Gerudo style, with those clothes on, for me,'' Urbosa further proclaimed, placing a hand on her hips as she then gave him a little playful smirk. ''Unless the great Hylian champion would be too embarrassed to do that, hmmm?''

He knew what she was asking for, having heard and seen those Gerudo dances. They were usually focused on the stomach and the hips, with what he assumed was a stance that was not dissimilar to the one Urbosa kept changing to during their fight. It was a strange dance, one that was very rare to see in Hyrule, but it was not exactly what bothered Link right there. There was a certain sensuality, a grace and an allure that he would never be able to properly replicate. Perhaps, in some manner, Urbosa wanted to have a good laugh and be done with it. Unless this was another reason why she had made this costume specifically for Link to wear. ''You had this all planned out, didn't you?'' he asked, dubious as he expected, hoped even, for this be just a bad joke.

''Not at all, the point was truly for you to train like any of my sisters in Gerudo Town would, but you wear it so well that I thought it would be an unique opportunity to see if you can make the outfit even more special today,'' Urbosa said in a calm and gentle manner, a little amused at his own embarrassment. ''But then again, I'm quite sure you don't really know how to dance like we do, so I'll teach you some basic moves~''

The serious and kind approach to how she talked and approached him made it obvious to Link that she was not fooling around with this request, as she went behind him, then placed both of her hands on his hips, doing so gently. Shivering a little due to her touch, Link tried to calm down as he began to feel his heart beat a little faster due to her proximity. Wondering just why he was so excited, he was thankful that the veil he wore hid his expression, as he was blushing crazily, the warrior in him gone and replaced by a far more inexperienced young man, one that didn't really have much experience in terms of intimacy and lust. While he did see the allure that Urbosa possessed, it was at this precise moment that he began to feel that, perhaps, he held a certain attraction to her. It was hard not to, of course, with her caring nature and her look, yet right now it was making him feel rather weak and foolish, the exact opposite of what he tried so desperately not to be.

''Relax yourself, Link. What you have to do is try to get your breathing straight, as you'll need it to get your tempo correctly. A dancer, much like a warrior, needs to be as swift as water. Let your body speak for itself,'' she said, carefully budging his boyish hips with her fingers, doing so in a very light manner so as to not brusque him away from this potential performance.

Following along to her instructions, Link was too mystified by how such a strong, tall and seemingly proud woman could show such a gentleness, such a delicate touch. More than that, he was surprised about how he went on to do as she said, trying to conserve his feet on the ground as he moved his hips to the right. Silent, his heart began to beat a little faster as his breathing began to get a little ragged. He felt foolish, yet he did not want it to stop despite his emotions being in turmoil over this.

''You're doing good. Just regulate your breathing and follow along my fingers and you'll be fine,'' Urbosa whispered, pushing his hips to the left and then to the right, letting his hips act as a pendulum to make sure he'd get the rhythm correctly. ''If you raise your arms in the air, it will help with your balance, Link~''

Doing as she said, he felt her remove her hands and began to be a little disappointed, actually liking her touch, no matter how bizarre this sensation felt to him. His arms lifted upward, he swayed his hips from right to left as he tried to calm himself down, his breathing now more regular as he began to smell Urbosa's scent, one that was spicy yet also irresistible in its own way. Getting excited, he felt his heat rise up in a different manner than due to the intensity of battle as he began to understand what was happening to him, yet could not find the courage to vocalize it, nor to act upon it for the time being: he was aroused and didn't know what to do with those feelings. Duty and honor he understood, yet this was something of an enigma to it, as he had never really thought of it thus far, placing his role as a champion above his needs. It seemed that, with this session and the wearing of this costume, today was a day to learn and to experiment, as Link tried to focus on the task at hand: performing for Urbosa.

Urbosa, meanwhile, went on to whisper in his ear, adding a further level of excitement and intimacy that she seemed to share with him as she then placed a hand on his stomach, the tip of her fingers caressing it lightly. ''Arch your back a little and try to bump the air with your waist, Link. Do so slowly and this ought to help you roll that belly of yours~'' she began to say, teaching him the basics of this art form that he knew nothing about. His concentration, however, was seriously put to the test by what followed, as she got even closer to his ear to whisper yet again. ''You're doing good, Link. With your dance and this costume, you look absolutely adorable and cute. Keep it up~''

Blushing to a degree that he thought was impossible, Link began to lose focus as his hips began to react erratically, only for them to be brought back to their basic rhythm by Urbosa's caring hand. Her touch only fueling this confusion within Link's mind, Link found himself enjoying this far more than he thought he would, as the mix of borderline seduction and the intimacy that they shared, whatever it meant was still a mystery to him, did make him think that perhaps she did have it planned all along, yet now he did not care so much about it.

''That will do for now, Link. You can stop if you want to,'' Urbosa calmly said, removing her hand, letting him go as she then looked at him while he turned to look around right at her. With a few seconds of awkward silence filling the void, Urbosa then went on to get on her knees, then went on to do the unexpected as she kissed his stomach softly, doing so once before then looking upward in his eyes.

Confused, aroused and dumbstruck, Link looked at Urbosa, unsure what to say or what to do as he felt truly out of his element. Ever thankful for the veil, Link looked elsewhere, unable to focus on Urbosa's gaze as he felt uncharacteristically shy. Ashamed, he knew not how to react, wanting almost to run away, a state that was broken when Urbosa placed her hand on his naked shoulder, breaking the silence as she tried to explain herself, feeling that perhaps a clarification was in order.

''There is a custom amongst my people, one that is called the Gerudo dance of seduction. According to legends, there were Gerudos thousands of years ago that could charm anyone with their dance, bringing out states of love and utter devotion in others. Their dance was so potent that nowadays, the legend made way for a ritual to declare love or to make clear their intents upon anyone in their path toward marriage,'' she explained, taking her time as she showed no hesitation or embarrassment in telling this particular truth. ''When one partner dance for the other, it is customary to show appreciation by kissing their belly and then shower them with love and devotion for a whole night, giving them an unforgettable experience. As a champion, I have no time for marriage or to have a Voe at my side. I have no time for all the rituals with my duty, but I thought that we could perhaps be of some company to each other, if only this time.''

Piecing everything together, Link felt a great satisfaction, but also a great weight on his shoulders as he understood the nature of this gesture of hers: she liked him and wanted to spend a whole night in his company. She had, in some way, made him go through this ritual of hers in order to initiate and ask him for a particularly intimate moment with him. Flattered, overwhelmed and struck in silence, he began to feel his heart beat even faster than before and his temperature rise, with his costume not helping him regulate this in any way. His body heat was getting higher and higher as he looked at her in the eyes, finding himself without courage for the first time in his life.

''Of course, you always have the opportunity to turn me down, Link. I would understand that this might come as a shock to you, as you were unaware of this ritual in the first place. I would not think any less of you should you refuse,'' Urbosa said, herself staying calm, yet it was obvious in how she was acting that she was entirely honest in her demand, that she did want to spend some time with him.

''I...I...I've never been with a woman before...But...''Link said, feeling foolish as he tried to find the words, thankful that he was alone with Urbosa. ''I'd be glad if...my first time would be with you...''

Smiling warmly at this response, Urbosa then went on to give a gentle push on Link's shoulders, giving him time to adapt to her advances as he was placed on the warm floor. ''Then I suppose it would be my duty to keep up with the ritual and focus on your pleasure, then~''

Feeling his naked back on the floor, Link gulped as he tried to keep his focus on her. Feeling his pants being slid down ever-so-slightly, new feelings began to emerge as he felt...beautiful, desirable. The costume bringing in this feeling, it was only magnified by how Urbosa looked at him as she then eyed his erect penis, a fair indicative that he was just as excited as her. Using two of her fingers, she then began to lightly caress his member so as to tease him, to push him further along this stimulation as she looked at his reaction.

Hearing him moan in surprise, she placed her other hand on his chest to feel his heart beating as she went to speak even further. ''It's okay, Link. I'll be gentle. Just let me go ahead and bask in the pleasure I'm about to give to you...''

Trying to calm himself down, he then looked as she brought her blue lips toward his penis, giving it a few kisses as his erection began to tower up, giving an obvious sign that his excitement was getting much more fierce. His body being quite honest, he went on to place his hand on top of hers, if only to touch her for a little while, to feel her as if she was becoming to get unreal due to how beautiful she looked. Then, without further ado, she began to wrap her lips around the tip, working her way toward the shaft.

What surprised him was not how soft and supple her lips were, or how good it felt, but rather how warm it was inside her mouth. More than anything, this was what felt the best as it was her warmth that brought such pleasure to his crotch. Taking her time, she then went on to use her tongue as it brought the experience to a new high, as Link began to shiver due to this stimulation. He never did think that sex could feel this good, that it could be so nerve-wrecking as he stifled a moan, trying not to act too weak and vulnerable, almost ashamed on how he was lacking in control over this whole situation. And yet, he craved more and more as Urbosa's hand held his, a little gesture that meant it all for Link.

Getting toward the base with her lips, she lapped at his shaft as she then slid up, then down, taking her time so as to let Link appreciate everything that she did. Doing so a few times, with the taste of his manhood and his excitement only fueling her own desires and arousal, she felt his member twitch a few times as he then exploded inside her mouth, coating her mouth with his seed. Not letting this remove her self-assured stance, she gulped it all down and then removed his penis from within her mouth, looking in his eyes as she continued to hold his hand. Feeling a certain mix of shame and guilt on his face, Urbosa knew what was going on as she then placed a hand on his cheek right there and then. ''Do not feel ashamed, Link. Between the two of us, in this moment, it is the time to be honest with who we are and what we want. There is no weakness in receiving pleasure, not when it is freely given. I want you to let yourself go for tonight, to feel and say what you want.''

It was too new for him, to be in such a lack of control, to be dominated so easily, without a fight or a contribution on his part. He felt that he had to do something, even though Urbosa was indeed saying that it was not necessary to do so. In the aftermath of his orgasm, however, he felt that he wanted more, that this situation was exciting because it was so new to him. Perhaps, in its own way, this was just another form of training, one of expectations and of temperance. Of honesty and desires. He had never dressed like a woman before, never felt such intimacy or such pleasure and it was all beginning to melt together into an unique sensation that, perhaps, he was starting to really like it. Following her own advice, he began to adapt to the situation and he looked at her in the eye, giving her a silent message that was plain to see: he wanted more.

Understanding this easily, Urbosa then went on to lift him up as she then placed a hand beneath his top, playing with his nipple as she whispered in his ear once more. ''Don't worry, you look adorable,'' she said in a husky voice, before placing her hand on his crotch, palpating it gently to coax him into another erection. ''We are not champions here, but mere Voe and Vai. Man and Woman. Tell me what you want and I'll try to make sure that you get it, Link~''

His hips budging into her hands as he moaned unashamedly, the whole situation and his own realization making it all the more intense for the both of them. His penis was already getting erect again even after his first orgasm, as the feel of her warm hand on his chest and how his nipples were being played with gave way to an enthusiasm that he was too happy to share as he lifted her veil and then went on to kiss her. Doing so for a few seconds, gently and tenderly, he looked at her in the eyes before replacing his veil, answering her honestly. ''I want you to feel good too...''

Smiling, Urbosa then got up as she pushed Link against the ground again, with Link cooperating fully. Removing her skirt and her top, she revealed her nude and muscular form as her sweat made her skin glisten as the twilight hour made itself known in the background. Her own core being wet, the scent emanating from it made it so Link knew that she was looking forward to this as much as he was, as she got on top of his, straddling his hips in a firm manner so as to keep her balance. Then, without a word being uttered, she slid down on his member, a smile on her face as she cooed in pleasure.

Feeling his member pierce her entrance and rubbing against her folds, Link felt an even more intense heat within her that stirred his loins in a manner that he never thought possible. While her mouth had been quite hot, this was a true furnace as the sound of her wet folds was all that he could hear, along with her moans and his own. She was in charge and, while this moment kept on going, Link began to appreciate that fact more and more. Perhaps, in some ways, he did not need to always be control. Learning this lesson in the sweetest way possible, he placed his hands on her hips, feeling her muscles contrasting against her tanned and soft skin, her abs glistening with her sweat as he groaned in pleasure. Looking at her, he could see that she was fondling one of her nipples while she rode him, her face turning into an expression of ecstasy that he was too happy to witness. Unable to hold back and learning not to do so anymore, he called out her name as he felt his pleasure rise. ''Urbosa~''

''My cute little dancer~'' she said, her voice honeyed and delirious with pleasure as she began to ride him a little faster, a little harder, losing control of her gentle nature to let go of her more furious side, much like when they were training. ''Link~''

The stronger way in which she gave him pleasure made way for a few twitches and a few shivers as Link held on to her, too happy to let himself indulge in this experience as he placed his arms behind her back, helping himself up. Letting his impulses dictate how he would act, he held her tightly as her movements got smaller, yet faster in their repetition as he left himself to be intoxicated in her scent and her proximity. Feeling her hands on his back, he was sure that she had the same reflex as him as he began to think of this little nickname that she just gave to him. Perhaps, in some way, he would learn to like being her cute little dancer, if only for tonight, as he then exploded within her, unable to endure any longer. Stamina, it seemed, was something that once again seemed to be in short supply, as he sighed and moaned during his orgasm, holding himself even tighter against her naked skin.

Letting him go and leaving him room to breathe and to recuperate, Urbosa then rose as she helped him do so after a little while. Placing his pants back up, Link looked at her with an expression of awe, of confusion and of awkwardness, yet also one of contentment and gratitude, as if a whole conversation had took place, one that changed Link's life forever. ''We'll have to work on your stamina, Link,'' Urbosa said with a chuckle, herself seeming to have trouble regaining her usual composure. ''If you want, we could always train your agility and endurance some more...And your dancing skills, should you wish it~''

Seeing her wink as she said the last part, Link looked at her as he awkwardly nodded, always ready to get better, to be a better version of himself whenever the opportunity arose. Keeping the costume on, he knew he'd be needing it for further sessions, as he left with the knowledge that he had a lot to learn from Urbosa...

''Are you okay?''

Snapping out of it, Link looked at the merchant again, returning to reality as he looked at the costume that he was holding in his hands. The colors, the fabrics and the size all corresponded as he held it in his hands to feel the texture. He knew not how this person had found it, but there was no mistake to be had: that was his old uniform, the one he had spent countless night learning new skills and new lessons with. With a smile on his face, he looked at the merchant. ''Yes, sorry. I was lost in my head for a few moments. How much again?''

''600 rupees.''

It was a cheap price to pay, he thought, as he handed it over, changing his vestments as he felt the familiar sensation on his body, one that he had thankfully remembered. With an embarrassed smile on his face, hidden by the veil, he then looked toward Gerudo Town, his heart filled with hope. Even if this plan didn't work, he would always have this costume and all the memories attached to it. He'd just need to adapt and change his plans...

Just like Urbosa taught him to.


	2. Hypnotic Embrace

Dancing Memories, part 2

Thankfully, the plan had worked. Now walking inside Gerudo Town, all Link had to do was make sure that no one would find him suspicious, or else he'd have to find yet another way to enter the premise. Now on his way to find information and perhaps some help on how to best approach Divine Beast Naboris, he went from one stall to the other, talking to people as they all seemed to be fooled by his appearance, each of them calling them a variation of ''little Vai'', which he was now aware was a saying for small woman. Inspecting himself even further, he sighed as he could see just why exactly he could easily pass for a woman. A slim stomach, a more athletic build rather than a buff one, his long hair, his petite hips, along with the veil to hide his adam's apple and the ample pants hiding his crotch did make for a particularly ingenious way to pass as a female. As he walked, the memories that he had unlocked within his mind, those that made him remember the first time he wore this outfit, made him remember the best kind of stance in which to take advantage of this outfit for battle as well as for dancing, which made even his demeanor a tool to further trick the inhabitants of Gerudo Town.

Caught in a mixture between excitation due to wearing the outfit once more and a touch of fear of being caught, Link nonetheless had to soldier on if he was to free all of Hyrule. Putting on this outfit, despite the good memories that it brought back, was most assuredly one of the lesser challenges he would have to go through with. Getting to one last shop before calling it a night, Link went on to approach a tall Gerudo in distress, one dressed in a green skirt, sporting a great many accessories as she looked at him as if he was her salvation.

''You there! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need the help of a traveler and a Vai like you might be my only hope!''

Caught a little by surprise at this direct demand, Link tried to calm her down with a few gestures before looking at her in the eye. It seemed, for whatever reason, people seemed to trust him implicitly with their demands and their dangerous tasks, much like this one did. A champion not only due to training, but at heart, he couldn't properly refuse to at least hear her query as he replied. ''What's wrong? You look rather distressed...''

''It has been weeks since I've not received any shipment for my store and I'm starting to lose my business. We usually have plenty of travelers, which makes it easier for me to sell my products, but with Divine Beast Naboris threatening the Town and its surroundings, there are no more travelers, nor any merchants to bring me the material I need. You're the first Vai that I've seen enter in a while and I think you're my only hope. Would you help?''

While there were certainly no one that would end up being in true danger if that shop didn't create new accessories, Link did feel sorry for that woman as she seemed truly desperate, her own passion about her work being easy enough to understand due to her tone and the fact that she would try to get help from a random stranger if it could help her situation. ''What exactly do you need?''

''I have some gems left, as well as some accessories to sell, but if I am to produce more, then I'm going to need some flint. At least 10 pieces to be able to truly work my art,'' she explained, going inside her store as she showed up a few of her pieces. Earrings, rings, diadems, circlets and crowns were posed on little cushions, displayed in all their shiny glory as topazes, rubies, sapphires and other precious stones made them all sparkle in true opulence. ''This kind of work requires good material, so it's vital that you get me 10 pieces of flint. It's with quality rock that I can make things like these.''

Observing what she had created, Link could see that she indeed had a lot of talent. However, as he looked around, he realized that there was one last piece that she had to show as she approached him with a small red and gold box in her hand. Opening it up before him, she revealed a peculiar, yet well-made accessory that, for some reason, Link instantly recognized as a belly ring. As he looked at it, however, his mind began to get a little fuzzy...

Then a memory rush penetrated his mind as he began to recall another important memory...

''Are you quite sure that this is really necessary?''

''Of course, Link,'' Urbosa said, bringing herself to her knees so as to have a better view of his naked stomach, bringing her fingers closer to his navel. ''This belly ring, which has been tailor-made for you, shall help you in your combat-training, as well as in your dancing lessons I've been giving you.''

Clad once more in this revealing outfit that she had given him, Link felt a little more at ease wearing it due to all these training sessions and the growing intimacy and trust he had for Urbosa, yet he wasn't exactly certain if he wanted to be clad in matching accessories and pampered up like this. ''Are you sure you don't just want to make me prettier or something?''

''There is no reason that beauty and strength can't go hand-in-hand when it comes to style and practicality, Link,'' she said, teasing him with a wink as she then pierced his belly, installing the ring with an expert's touch. ''Here, drink this elixir to heal up the sting. It'll make you feel accustomed to the ring in a quicker fashion.''

Drinking from the little vial that she had brought along with her, the small irritation and the sting of the belly ring did subside dramatically, as the cold metal began to warm up due to his own body heat. His stomach squirming a little due to this odd sensation, he looked at it with a small measure of embarrassment, as if things were starting to get out of control with this outfit of his. He did appreciate the gift and the attention, along with the other benefits, yet there was a nagging thought that kept on popping up within his mind, a confusion as to why exactly he kept on wearing it when he knew he could just converse with Urbosa and be done with it. She was a reasonable woman and, if it truly annoyed him, she'd simply let him dress the way he would choose, yet a part of him always froze up when he thought of bringing up the subject. Not understanding why, he tried to push those thoughts aside so as to focus on their training together. ''Shall we get on with it then? Shall we pick up a lance, a scimitar...Maybe archery this time around?''

''Actually, Link, I think it would be best for you to accustom yourself to the belly ring first. It could prove to be a distraction and that would be unfair. We're going to start with the dancing, if you don't mind,'' Urbosa suggested with a little smile, leaving some time for Link to answer.

Puzzled by this proposition, Link knew not what to respond to that. Usually, the dancing session was kept as the second part of their training, a calmer moment that, more often than not, led to intimacy. It didn't always ended up in a more amorous fashion, yet Link knew well enough that it was mostly to calm themselves down from the heat of battle, changing it to a different heat altogether. In truth, he knew not exactly why Urbosa had taken such a liking to him or why their relationship, if it was actually one, was so confusing in terms of what they were and what they weren't. Were they lovers? Were they simply friends with some special benefits? Was it merely their hormones and the bond of battles that made them get closer, or was it raw lust that demanded that both act upon their impulses? He had no idea, thus why those sessions were both an impossible boon to his heart, but also constant headaches. Still, she required an answer and, perhaps, she had some form of plan as to how things would proceed. Maybe this would simply be a simple dance session and nothing more. ''I...suppose it couldn't hurt. We could always fight each other another time...''

''I'm glad to hear this, Link,'' Urbosa warmly said, as she then picked up a little something from a pouch she was carrying on her sash. Grabbing a medallion attached to a small metallic string, she then presented it to Link as its golden composition was almost hidden away by the many diamonds and onyxes that were placed in two spirals nearly melting into each other. ''I've also got something tailor-made for this, a little trinket that ought to make your training all the more fruitful.''

Observing the medallion, Link could see that Urbosa did not seem to mind spending rupees on such things, feeling a little cheap that he was always on the receiving end of such attention. Perhaps it was a fancy of hers, as she was revered amongst the Gerudos, being their champion most assuredly bringing opportunity and prestige. However, there was a part of him that made him believe, however slightly, that she did not mind spending on things that were connected to their sessions, to him in particular. Pushing that thought aside, uncertain what he should feel on the subject, Link looked at the medallion, then at Urbosa with a puzzled expression barely hidden by the veil on his face. ''It is quite beautiful...But in what capacity will this help us?''

''That is a fair question, Link. Have you ever heard of hypnosis?'' Urbosa asked, removing the medallion from Link's sight so that he could focus on her instead.

''A little. From what I know, it's used to help people relax and, in some stories, to make them do things against their will,'' Link said, a little dubious as to where Urbosa was going with this. ''Are you planning on hypnotizing me?''

'' You're partly right in your understanding, Link. Hypnosis allows people to relax and to listen to suggestions, focusing on a few key things as the hypnotist make them follow along instructions, calming them in the process. It cannot, in its normal form, make you do anything that you would not normally do, as the one under still possess a modicum of control,'' Urbosa explained, crossing her arms as she looked at Link, trying to ease his worries. ''As to your question, I was planning on doing this to help you with your dancing. You've made some progress, some delightful ones even, but I feel that you lack a certain concentration due to some nagging thoughts in your head. By using this, I might be able to let you relax and make sure your muscle memory retains all the information you need. Would you be open to try this?''

Her tone did indicate that he had a choice in the matter, that he could just refuse right here and now. Even in her own explanation, there would still be a part of himself that would lose control to her, as he'd relinquish his thought process in a manner to make him more suggestible. As a champion and as the protector of Princess Zelda, he had to be in control all the time, to be able to make tough decisions in seconds, which was a constant source of worry whenever the Princess went through another trial out there in the wild. A small part of him, however, was curious as to how it would feel to be hypnotized, especially by Urbosa, as he intrinsically knew that she wouldn't take advantage of him. As a fellow champion, but also as a dear friend, he had the insight that he could trust her with his life. Perhaps, then, there would be no harm in merely trying, just this once. If he didn't like it, he could always tell her and that would be the end of it. Gulping down as if this decision took a dramatic amount of courage to take, he looked at her straight in the eyes before responding. ''I figure that we could always try...Just...Don't take advantage, okay?''

With a little smile and a hearty chuckle, Urbosa looked at him, amused by his reaction. ''Do not worry, Link. I would never make you do anything that you wouldn't normally do. You can trust me on this,'' she declared as she then presented the medallion before his eyes once more, this time holding the strings with two fingers. ''Now, I want you to stand tall and to look at the medallion. Let me do all the rest and just listen and follow along~''

There was still a small part of him that held doubt and a little fear, but then Link could see a genuine form of enthusiasm in Urbosa's face, one that indicated that he was pleasing her with his answer and his actions. Setting aside his feelings for the moment, he watched the medallion in silence as it began to swing from left to right in a back-and-forth motion. Consistent in its rhythm, acting like a pendulum, Link's eyes followed along as Urbosa had asked of him, crossing his arms as if his body itself expressed skepticism, wishing to protect itself from this unknown phenomenon.

''Yes, just look at the medallion as it swings before your eyes. As you look at its surface and observe its slow motions, you will breathe in and out in a calm manner, letting your body relax little by little,'' she began to say, her voice gentle and calm, soothing in its very tone. ''As you breathe, you shall feel a growing tranquility in your mind and your body, as little by little, you will began to feel relaxed and a little slack, your muscles getting softer and your stance less rigid. Just continue to look at the medallion as you listen to my voice and you will feel that everything will be fine~''

Doing as she said, in the spirit of cooperation, his eyes went on to fix themselves on the golden medallion, as the shine of those gemstones did catch his eyes. In a way, he did see that it was a rather splendid piece of work, as he began to consciously breathe slowly to follow along with her words. Observing the rather pleasant piece of jewelry that Urbosa was using to try and bring him under, Link did begin to feel a little more at ease, his own fears a little subsided as her voice and the slow pacing gave him a chance to calm down, to relax.

Still swinging it in a constant and efficient manner, Urbosa barely had to try anymore to make the pendulum motion of the medallion work, the motion almost automatic at this point as she continued talking, her voice even and soothing. ''You're doing well, Link. As you follow the medallion and relax further and further, you'll feel that any itches and fatigue that you may feel will start to dissipate as you begin to focus more and more on the motions that it makes along with my voice,'' she suggested, observing how his stance had subtly changed as he watched along. ''As you feel more at ease, your trust in me will only grow as any resistance will start to fade away, letting you relax even further as you'll feel a gentle tranquility, a soothing embrace that you will start to seek out on your own~''

His eyes stuck on the medallion, he did start to feel a little calmer, as an almost serene disposition began to pervade his mind. The shine of the medallion, combined with the small glow of the sun on the surface of the gemstones, captivated him as his breathing got more regular, in rhythm with the motions of the trinket itself. Unaware of this, his own body began to feel a little disconnected, his muscles relaxing themselves as if a gentle massage had removed any form of pain or restlessness that he had, letting him truly bask in this sensation that Urbosa was giving him. His connection to her, not only as a champion, but due to their intimacy, was brought back to the edge of his mind as he did feel good in following along her words, sensing that nothing right now could go wrong.

''The less you fight it and the more you embrace, the better it feels as you slowly let yourself drift away into a nice trance. Relaxed and happy, you just follow along the medallion as it goes back...and forth...and back...and forth...Leaving you in my gentle grasp as you begin to feel better and better,'' Urbosa said, her tone getting a little more soothing and pleasant, upping her game as she felt that Link was playing along wonderfully. ''All your worries, your questions and your doubts are starting to wander off, leaving you with the desire to focus on nothing else but my voice and the medallion. As you bask in this sensation, you are going even deeper into a trance, one that is inevitably making you much more open to what I'm saying, as you feel that everything is right and beautiful~''

His uncertainty about hypnosis certainly being dissuaded, Link went on to feel his muscles truly let go as he felt wobbly, a little dizzy, yet also quite relaxed as his breathing still followed along the motions of the medallion. He felt nice, as his vision began to blur out little details one at a time, with the medallion being spared this particular effect. His concentration unbroken, he did want to watch and to listen, those desires starting to become second nature as he felt in a bizarre sort of bliss. Nothing mattered right now except the present, with the medallion and Urbosa. Finding this state of mind strange, yet somewhat natural, he began to smile under his veil as he felt warm and happy, his stance changing from a rigid and disciplined warrior to that of a gentle and docile soul, one that he felt no need to hide as his trance went further along.

''You are deeply hypnotized now, happily put under a trance and in my power and you feel nothing wrong with that. You trust me and so you shall act and respond in honesty, according to your true nature and to your real desires, as you feel that there is nothing to hide, that there is nothing wrong with what is happening,'' Urbosa went on to say, her command taking form in a gentle tone as her voice got just a little huskier, as if she herself found this situation to be relaxing and stimulating for her as well. ''Now, as deep as you are, I want you to prepare yourself for bliss as I have another surprise for you, one that I had in mind should you be receptive to this experience. Would you be interested in trying it? Do you trust me?''

With his own second-thoughts and his hesitation removed from the board, Link did indeed want to know what she had in store for him. She had been nothing but kind and passionate with him, so there wasn't any reason to hold doubt against her, as he began to speak for the first time while under this wonderful trance, the words coming out of his mouth on their own. ''I want to feel it...I trust you...''

With a smile on her face, Urbosa knew that her theory proved to be correct as he had succumbed, like she had planned. Thus, bringing her power over thunder and storm through her fingertips, a small current of electricity began to course through the metal wire connected to the medallion as the energy began to make the gemstones glow and sparkle, bringing new life to them. ''Continue to focus on the medallion and on my voice, Link, as you feel them both overwhelm you, bringing your heart, mind and soul to an unknown peace that you cannot ignore,'' she said, channeling her power in a continuous fashion as the medallion shone like never before. ''Let my power bring you in an ecstasy that you want nothing more but to experience. Let me make you feel better and better as you feel that your trust in me is rewarded with each passing moments~''

The light and motions being electric and most definitely mesmerizing, Link began to truly lose himself in this hypnotic bliss that he found himself in as something magical began to happen within. His heartbeat rising as well as his body temperature, he felt himself get aroused about all of this, as if something hidden had been unlocked within his spirit. Feeling that his crotch was on fire, he began to slowly get erect as he began to smile even more due to this impossible happiness and peace that he was currently living. Unbeknownst to him, though, was that his own irises had began to distort themselves, his green eyes turning into black and white spirals that began to mimic the gemstones that sparkled so enticingly before his gaze.

Urbosa, however, could not help but notice as she then went on to continue this amazing experience, pleased about how things were turning out. ''You love losing control, it seems. I've noticed that, whenever we get intimate, you have never taken the lead, nor did you ever ask to do just that. That outfit you're wearing so well could have been a one-time thing, and yet you constantly wear it whenever we train despite you having the choice to not choose this garment. In truth, you relish this kind of experience, as you always need to be in control as a champion, as a knight and as per your destiny. However, under this trance, your true feelings are plain to see. You could have broken away anytime you wanted, yet here we are as you fall even deeper into this hypnotic bliss~'' she declared, her voice filled with a certain confidence as it was clear that she spoke from wisdom and experience. ''Know that there is nothing wrong with that, Link, as your feelings are valid. One must know when to admit to weakness if they are to be strong, but what you're feeling is not weakness at all. It is truth and it liberates you, let you understand that you can be whatever you want, whenever you want. Be at peace with yourself and let your true feelings come out...And dance for me...''

Caught in some kind of void within his mind, save for Urbosa and her wonderful voice, a part of him acknowledged what she spoke of as truth. Not just because of his trance, but because of things that he hadn't yet understood and made peace with that came forward within his mindset. The line between his own thoughts and her words were blurry, but in this he felt certain, liberated even. With his heart beating even faster and his cheeks blushing, he rose his arms in the air and then went on to sway his hips to the motions of the medallion, doing this in a surprisingly fluid and graceful manner. His body and mind serene to a point that he never thought possible, he simply felt and obeyed. Not just because she told him to, but because that's what he wanted.

Even under his veil, Urbosa could tell that Link was overjoyed, showing an enthusiasm and a lack of shyness that was uncharacteristic of him whenever he wore that costume. Perhaps, in some manner, he had found a certain form of acceptance and pleasure in this predicament as she could not help herself but see his erection poking against the fabric of his pants. He was most certainly enjoying this as she kept up the energy in the medallion as sparks of electricity made the motion go a little faster, if only to ante up the process. ''Tell me how you truly feel, Link. Do you enjoy dancing like this? Do you like this outfit of yours, or do you simply wear it as a form of respect for me?''

His hips swaying and his balance being near-perfect despite his wobbly stance, Link saw the rapid motions of the medallion as his eyes began to spiral a little faster. Further entranced, his reactions were both automatism born from his trance, but also due to his own true desires as his mouth began to move by itself as his lips were still curled into a wondrous smile. ''I like dancing like this, not just for you, but because it's different from all the warrior's training that I've taken part of since my childhood,'' he explained, his honesty shining through as he felt that he had nothing to hide from Urbosa, with no shame or bias getting in the way of the truth. ''I felt that it was embarrassing at first to wear this, but the more I wore it, the better I felt. I felt...pretty in it, different. I wore it as a form of respect because it was a gift, but I've begun to love wearing it, even wearing it in secret whenever I'm alone.''

Chuckling heartily due to her own fears and doubts being vanquished, Urbosa couldn't help but find this spectacle arousing as well as Link did dance in a much better fashion than the last few times. His fears being pushed away, he seemed to remember her lessons very well, his body speaking as truthfully as his own soul as he rolled his belly and swished away on his feet, the dance becoming more intricate and passionate even as his gaze was locked onto the hypnotic medallion she held. ''Before this moment, what were the things that made you reluctant about dancing? What were your doubts about me?''

Aware of his own sensuality, he began to truly feel beautiful, to really embrace just how much he was loving this. As she said, beauty and strength could go side-by-side and not cancel each other, as he could be a warrior and a dancer, pretty and deadly, like the Gerudos, like Urbosa. Confiding even further as he answered, Link couldn't help himself but tell the truth, his trust in Urbosa being absolute at this point. ''I held doubt because I thought that my desires to train with you were nothing but carnal, that ever since we shared a few moments of passion with each other, that it would cloud my judgment and make me lose sight of my duty. I did not want to demean neither my role or yours in any fashion,'' he answered, the words never getting in the way of his performance as the belly ring swished on his naked stomach and his veil flapped due to his motions in the air. '' I held doubts that you were perhaps just lonely, that you were unhappy about your decisions about being a champion, that you would have no time for love and thus you took advantage of me to sate yourself. However, those doubts have passed...''

Curious about his own mysterious answer to her last question, Urbosa began to question if there was perhaps some hesitation left within Link'd mind, something that even this powerful trance would not let come out as she pressed further, speeding up the medallion a touch further as the spirals in his eyes basically overwhelmed him. ''And what made those doubts pass?''

As his trance got even stronger, the bliss that Link felt got even better as he felt as one with his costume and his dance, fueling up this ecstasy that he never knew he could ever achieve. Sweating profusely, his fatigue never registered with him as he felt he could go on for hours so much he enjoyed this. Yet, he spoke again so as to obey this impulse of his. '' I have experienced your compassion, your love and your care and I have no doubts that you have good intentions now. The way you try to make people better, me included, makes it hard not to give way to my desires when it is clearly what you seek. In truth, nobody gets hurt and I've yet to fail in any task because of these feelings...''

Rather astonished at how perceptive he was when he didn't feel the need to prove anything to others and to himself, Urbosa could see just why she had fallen for him in the first place. As aroused as she was by his wonderful dance, it was his spirit itself that was seducing her even more effectively as she slowed down the medallion a little, if only to let his mind catch up with the rest of his body. '' Here is a gift from me for these wonderful words, then. I want you to feel as if your skin itself becomes more and more sensitive. With every steps in your dance, with every motions, you shall feel the air swish around your naked skin, caressing you gently as if a tender and sensual embrace made the experience even better. Do you feel it, Link?''

Her suggestion taking hold near-instantly, he could indeed start to sense the warm air on his stomach, on his shoulders and on parts of his face, massaging him tenderly as a little moan escaped from his lips, making this moment all the more special as he felt hot and bothered, anxious for Urbosa to give him more suggestions and commands. Her gentle nature and her own desires made it impossible for him to resist the power she held him in, with Link desirous to prolong the experience as he felt better and better about himself. However, the medallion stopped swinging around, a fact he was unaware of because of his strong trance, as he never saw Urbosa coming near him, on her knees, as she kissed his belly once more. Her lips on his stomach felt good, better than ever, as her hot breath and warmth gave him a delirious bliss, making him moan in near-whisper. His skin still being sensitive, he was doubly helpless in this situation...And he was loving it.

The situation getting too much for her, Urbosa felt that they needed to express their sentiments in a much more physical way, as it was obvious from Link's bulge that he shared those feelings on the matter. Unable to let her own gaze away from his form, it was as if she was hypnotized herself by his beauty and his nature, unwilling to let her passions be unexpressed. However, as the ritual of the Gerudo dance of seduction required, it was her duty for her to go on and let him receive her enthusiasm through pleasure as she looked at this still spiraling eyes with a warm smile on her face. ''I want to unleash my passion on you, Link. Is there anything that you would like for me to do?''

With no fear of reprisal or shame, as even though he was hypnotized and truthful, Link knew in this state of mind that she would not judge him in the slightest for whatever demands he would vocalize. As such, he looked down at her, freed from the motion of the medallion, yet not from its effects. ''I've always felt guilt about how my pleasure had always been the focus whenever we loved each other...'' he said, getting on his own knees, then kissing her own muscular stomach. ''This time, let me grant you some happiness~''

The way he was confident in his desires and the sensation of his lips on her stomach almost made Urbosa lose herself as she couldn't help but fall in love with this newly self-assured Link. His clothing, his demeanour, his true-self shone brightly as her own arousal reached its peak. Getting on her back, she accepted his demand as she laid herself bare for him to enjoy, removing her garment to reveal her naked form. Without any word being spoken, it was time for the both of them to let their actions speak even louder.

Taking his cue, Link then went on to kiss her belly once more, showering it with affection as he made his way higher on her body. Keeping the veil on, he let it brush against her skin as he smelled her spicy and aroused scent, letting it drive him wild as he then reached her breasts. Placing a tender hand on the right nipple, he then began to kiss and lick her left one, determined to let his own sensual side do the talking as he enjoyed the firm, yet soft sensation of her skin and the taste it left in his mouth. Hearing her soft moans in reaction to what he was doing, Link couldn't help but feel bolder as he tried to keep himself in control, with plenty more to come as far as he was concerned.

Unused to being in this role, Urbosa nonetheless felt beyond pleased as the way Link acted drove her wild. Even though she was in a submissive role, it was truly because Link was dominated by her that this situation was possible, making this situation an intricate, but extremely satisfying one. She was in control, yet did not mind giving Link a shot at being in dominance for a few moments, if only to let him work through his own desires. Placing a hand tenderly behind his head, she encouraged him to continue, to let himself go even further as she whimpered and moaned, her reactions making it seems that she was asking for more of this treatment.

Link, however pleased that he was about how she was reacting, felt that he could do better, as he followed the scent of her arousal. Letting her fingers slip away from his hair, he continued to kiss and caress her as he then went on to her lower region, sliding a finger along her lower lips as he felt for certain that she was beyond pleased and excited. The scent overwhelming him, he then approached his lips and then began kissing her, tasting her honey with no reservation whatsoever.

Urbosa, surprised about this sudden turn of even, began to shiver as she felt his lips against her core, the tender sensation sending a few spasms through her back as it arched in response. A blissful smile on her face, she then placed both of her hands behind Link's head, letting him know that she was enjoying this and that she wanted more with naught a word being spoken. Excited, she tried to contain herself, yet this task proved to be much more difficult than she had guessed as his tongue went on to penetrate her core, lapping against her folds in a slow, yet efficient manner.

Going for more of her honey and her moans, Link was starting to get addicted, intoxicated by this warm and syrupy liquid as he felt that he could lick there for days should he have the permission to do so. Her lava-hot warmth combined with her wet flesh made it easy for his tongue to get lost, to explore every nooks and crannies that were offered to him as he closed his eyes and let the sensations bask over him. The way her hands gently pushed him, tasked him with continuous efforts from his part only encouraged him in his initiative as his tongue went deeper while his lips were now in constant contact with her lower ones, making it a passionate kiss that brought thunderous pleasure to the Gerudo champion.

The more he went on, the more Urbosa shook with pleasure as she moaned in delight. To have someone like Link lick and kiss her in this place with such caring devotion was one of the best feelings in the world, as her composure was lost, replaced by a hotness that she couldn't help but appreciate. Her legs getting stiffer as she rose them in reflex, she felt her climax coming as she began to say his name, prodding him to continue. ''Link~''

Continuing with his amorous task, Link buried himself nose-deep in her sex as he began to lap in one specific spot, one that he had identified as being of particular effectiveness, as Urbosa was always shaking crazily whenever he licked there. Nibbling and lapping in repetition, he then felt a gush of honey wash over him as she moaned loudly, allowing him to know that she had indeed reached a climax...The first that he would give her anyway as he continued to lick her honey, its taste being divine.

Urbosa, however, could not let this pass as she then rose up, animated by a furious lust as she looked at Link as if she was a predator and him her prey. Locking his arms with only one of her hand, she towered over him as he was now on her back, surprised by this turn-of-events. With a lustful smile and a gaze burning with desire, she observed his smaller frame and helplessness as she was on the verge of unleashing her fury upon him, to let him taste just how much her desires were making her burn up. However, she was less-prepared for his own reply to her actions.

''Please make me yours, Urbosa. Make me feel good~''

This demand, combined with his look, was enough to make her heart melt on the spot as he was too cute, too sexy, for her to contend with. Wanting to feel more of his tongue, she nonetheless could not let herself have all the fun as she pressed her butt against his face while she bent and began to lick his member, its erect state more than an indicative that he was looking forward to this. Having freed it from his pants, yet keeping them lowered just a little, she felt that Link was beyond beautiful in this outfit as her reasonable and calm attitude and stance were shattered by her growing amorous needs. Licking the tip of his member and enjoying its taste, it was really his moans that made her go even wilder as she continued to use his tongue to bring him to a new height, much like he had done a few seconds ago.

Link, however, knew how to recognize an opportunity when it struck as he pressed his face against her posterior, feeling its ample size and its warmth on his face as he pushed the veil aside. Continuing his oral attention, he too began to shiver a little as the attention he received was delightful, making him moan as he kissed and licked the sublime Urbosa. With his trance and his sensitivity still being a reality that he had to contend with, every single kisses and licks were doubly felt, as if he was being given attention in a blissfully hot manner, realizing a sexual nirvana that he couldn't truly comprehend in its full capacity. Despite it all, he never lost his focus as he licked and kissed, determined to make her reach yet another orgasm to thank her for all she had made him discover about himself.

Urbosa, beyond content that Link had not lost his bold streak, tried hard not to follow her impulses and crush Link's head beneath her butt, to make sure that he'd have enough space to breathe and to rest should it prove too much for him to bear. However, her attention was more on his member as it twitched and went into spasms continuously, threatening to let his load blow off at any moment. Through sheer force of will, however, it seemed that Link was able to hold it off, as if he was trying to prolong the experience. Flattered by this theory of hers, she followed along her initiative as she then went on to engulf his member, her blue lips sliding along his shaft as she then used her fingers to play with his testicles in the hope that new stimuli would make this experience all the more amazing for the Hylian Voe.

This proved to be too much for him to handle, however, as the constant arousal from the hypnosis, the dancing and the taste of her honey had left him quite vulnerable to such pleasurable acts as he exploded within her mouth, his semen going on to coat her mouth. This resulted in him stopping his licking for a few seconds as he moaned in pure approval, but it was his sheer dedication to what he wanted to made him return to her folds with renewed vigor and passion as he couldn't help himself but want more. In turn, his member got to full-mast in record time, the trance and sensitivity he was experiencing making it quite easy for him to get further aroused and excited.

Urbosa, though, swallowed his seed, yet never removed her lips from his member as she went on for one more shot, feeling that his penis still had lots of life in it. Playing with his testicles once more, she slid up and down as she licked all along in a slow and tortuous manner, his shaft covered in saliva and other fluids that made it a slicker experience. Unashamed and even more aroused, Urbosa wanted to go on and give him even more pleasure, the mutual goal they had bringing them even closer than before as she closed her eyes to let his taste and scent invade her senses.

Placing his hands on her butt, Link began to fondle them as he licked and licked beyond measure, the honey still flowing despite all that was happening. Their lusts filling them with an unknown energy, they could both go on as Link felt his shaft tremble whenever her warm mouth toyed with his manhood. Urbosa, he felt, was also rather close to a second orgasm as she shook her ass in response, doing so erratically due to the pleasure she was receiving. In a bind of luck, both experienced another climax at the same time, bringing them down for the count as they laid on the ground, a little exhausted due to all that sexual stimulation they had received. With Link taking the time to catch his breath, however, he was then greeted by the sight of Urbosa straddling him, making him remember just how much more stamina she possessed when compared to him. Her attitude still obvious in that she wanted more, Link's own trance and desires left him even more excited as his penis began to slowly rise, an event that he didn't know could be possible at this point.

''Let's bring this to a nice ending, then, Link. Let me do the rest of the work and let me shower you with affection and pleasure~'' Urbosa said, letting her dominant streak rise once more as she then impaled herself on his member, whimpering and shivering in pleasure as she did so. Observing his ecstatic trance, with his eyes still mirroring the medallion that she had hypnotized him with, Urbosa could not retain herself any longer as she then went on to lose her calm approach to things. She wanted to make love to him and she wanted it to be passionate as she rode him up and down continuously, the slick sound of her wetness and her honey making it easy for her to slide in a steady and rapid rhythm.

As much as Link felt content about him being able to grant her this pleasure, he could not deny that he had been looking forward to this, as he felt a delirious bliss with her wild passion being unleashed upon him. Under her, he felt at ease, unencumbered by any problems he could have had with how weak this could make him look. For Urbosa, he could look as weak as he wanted. He could be weak with her, even though he knew deep down that it was his and her strength that made this moment possible. The line between both approaches blurring, he focused instead on this lustful smirk on Urbosa's face as he felt her folds rub against his manhood, bringing him even more pleasure. Placing his hands on her hips, he merely rested them there, letting her be in charge of her own pace as he looked at her with a goofy smile on his face.

Urbosa, seeing so much tenderness coming from him in contrast with her own roughness made her want to give him more and more of her attention and love, as Link felt truly at peace right now. With this being the best session they ever had, she then felt him climax inside her, as if he didn't see the need to hold back any longer. He had somehow understood that this was all for his sake and so left himself drift along with her motions and her own needs. With this driving her wild, she continued to coax him into another climax as his stamina seemed unending now, as if his focus and his trance made it possible for him to stay with her, even though he'd probably feel exhausted should he snap out of it. It was his true desire, though, and as such she honored it as she felt him shiver and tremble, moaning as he rose and held himself tightly against her. Never had she seen Link being so vulnerable and honest and, because of this, she couldn't let this go without giving him at least one more earth-shattering orgasm before stopping. ''Tell me how you feel, Link. Tell me how much you want this!''

''I love this. I love being under you as you shower me with pleasure. I want this to never end. Please Urbosa...Continue~''

Knowing for a fact that he would never really hold on even though his mind demanded more, she then sped up her process as she held him tightly against her, her motions quicker and rougher as she then coaxed him to yet another climax, his final one for this session. The orgasm lingering on, Link felt that his body began to fail him as he slid away from Urbosa as she helped him set on the ground. Breathing raggedly, he nonetheless shone with a bright smile of satisfaction, one that could be seen even beneath the veil he wore.

''You shall remember all of this, Link. I want you to know how honest you were lately and how it made you feel. When I snap my fingers, you will awake from your trance and we shall have a lengthy chat about all that just happened~''

 **~SNAP~**

Waking up from his trance, Link felt all the memories from the last few moments come rushing back to him as he blushed intensively. Exhausted beyond belief due to the colossal effort he had put out, the many things he had revealed and done made him feel shy and little...Yet there was a certain rush that came along with it as he just couldn't believe how happy, relaxed and focused he had been during all of this. With a lot to take in, he looked at Urbosa as she extended a hand to help him get up, a radiant smirk on her face as she looked at him knowingly, aware of what he was feeling at the moment.

'' You were magnificent, Link. I felt that we had a major breakthrough not only in your training, but also in helping you understand who you are,'' Urbosa said, helping him up as she then got away from the room they had used to train. ''I figure you'll need some time to figure things out. However, if you're still interested in training with me after today, know that I'll always be happy to do so~''

Looking at her get through the doorway, Link was in awe, still piecing the puzzle of what happened in his mind, as he looked at her turn around.

''Oh, and I'll bring back the medallion if you ever want to feel this again~''

With a little wink, she was gone, leaving him to his thoughts as he sat down, still catching his breath. He knew not exactly how much of these revelations was due to hypnosis or because of hidden truths within himself...

But he'd certainly look forward to finding out more in their next session...

''Are you okay? You're kind of spaced-out right now, little Vai...''

Snapping out of it, the memory rush being over, Link returned to reality as he still eyed that belly ring in front of him. A little embarrassed and still blushing from what he just recalled, he then looked at the artisan in front of him.

''I'll do it, but I'll do it in exchange of this belly ring.''


	3. The Last Duel

Dancing Memories 3 – The last duel

He had finally saved her.

Entering Gerudo Town, dressed like a vai, Link could not help himself but feel a little proud of himself. He had removed the threat of Divine Beast Vah Naboris, reclaimed the Thunder Helm that had been stolen from the Gerudos, but most importantly, he had given peace to Urbosa's spirit, avenging her death from Calamity Ganon's attack on them 100 years ago. Seeing her, even in spirit form, had been a true boon for him as she appeared much like she looked like in his memories of her: tall, muscular, strong, yet caring and playful. There was something in her eyes, the way she looked at him, that made him feel that she was proud of him, that she was content that he was still alive to fight the battle that had begun a long time ago. However, as focused as she was when she gave him the gift of her fury, there was something inherently sad about encountering her, something that words could not describe, a feeling that Link's mind did not seem to grasp instantly. The fact that she had indeed perished a 100 years ago did make this reunion quite bittersweet, yet the fact that she was now able to fight again with Naboris did cheer him up somewhat. As lost in those thoughts as he was, though, his feet had guided him to the palace, where Riju and Buliara were waiting for him.

''The fact that the sandstorms have ceased is a testament to your success, Link. The Gerudo people, and myself, have a lot to be grateful for, it seems.''

Looking at Riju, the rather young leader of the Gerudo tribe, Link smiled under his veil. Still clad in that costume that had brought back so many happy memories, he had no choice but to do so as their law forbade that voe penetrates the city. Still, as a champion and as a hero, it was nice to be appreciated. This pleasant feeling, however, was broken by the sound of a heavy thud on the ground, as Buliara knocked the tip of her blade on the solid rock of the castle's floor. ''You must listen when Riju speaks, voe. She has important things to say.''

With Riju giving Buliara a passive-aggressive glare, she nevertheless continued with all the gratitude and grace that she could muster, sitting on her throne as she looked at Link not like a lowly commoner or an intruder, but as a dear friend. ''Considering that Urbosa was your companion and friend back in the days, I have seen fit to reward you with her blade and her shield, the weapons that protected the Gerudos so many times in the past as their champion wielded both with grace and power. I believe she would be happy to see them in your hands, to see them put to good use in the fight against Calamity Ganon.''

Looking at her point at the two chests to the left of a throne with a small gesture, Link gratefully bowed, thanking her in silence as he then went toward the weapons themselves. Opening the first one, he saw Daybreaker, her own gem-encrusted shield. Round, colorful and downright durable, it was a rather apt protection that was much like Urbosa in real life: tough, yet not devoid of beauty in any way. Strapping it on his back, he then opened the second chest as he saw the Scimitar of the Seven, a sword that represented the seven champions that had come before Urbosa, with all the virtues that were valued in Gerudo society. It was a large, yet light blade that possessed a sharp edge, one that could possibly rival the Master Sword were it not for the fact that his mystical blade was made specifically to seal the darkness away. Pleased that he had more memorabilia of Urbosa, it seemed that there was yet another object in the second chest as Link bent down to observe just what exactly they had found that belonged to Urbosa.

And then he saw it. A golden medallion with diamonds and onyxes, with a light golden chain, just like the one in his past memories. Seeing it in front of his eyes, though, brought back visions of the past as he lost himself in remembrance...

This was to be the final resting time before they'd go for it. With signs pointing to Calamity Ganon's return, they all had to be ready for anything. The champions had truly begun to be one with the divine beasts, controlling them with unparalleled precision, Link had truly become a master fighter, courtesy of countless sessions of training. The only one, so far, who seemed to be out of her depths was Zelda, still unable to tap into the power that her lineage was supposed to give to her. With all that stress gathering up, it was crucial that they would all rest up before eventually confronting the scourge of Hyrule itself. Urbosa, however, had different plans as she stood before Link, a serious expression on her face, one that was uncharacteristic of her. ''You're probably wondering why I called you here, Link, the night before the fate of Hyrule rests on all of our shoulders.''

Link, garbed in the clothings that she had given him so long ago, had a few ideas of his own as to his presence, yet her expression seemed to indicate that perhaps this was not just a training session or the thinly-veiled desires behind them that brought him here. Worried that perhaps, under all that bravado and calmness, Urbosa held doubts and fear about the whole ordeal they'd be going to, Link approached her, yet was stopped in his tracks right there as Urbosa turned around, going through her equipment.

''I'm sure you have ideas as to why we're together for one last night, of course. I did ask you to wear that outfit I had made for you and the end result of each sessions do tend to give leeway to a certain conclusion, but there is something that I must test,'' she began to explain, lifting her precious scimitar and her custom-made shield. ''You were already formidable as a fighter before I even began training you, Link, but I've seen you grow into something else altogether. I have to admit that, at first, I held my doubts about your possible prowess in battle, that you were mostly an honorific champion, a protector to Zelda in name only. It's not always easy to admit our faults, but I was wrong then and I'm glad to realize it, to tell you about it now.''

Curious about this current admission of her, about this direct honesty, Link then sensed danger as he dodged with a single step to the left, his instincts and his training kicking in as he dodged a vertical attack coming from Urbosa. Sensing that, perhaps, this would be another session yet one that he hadn't seen coming, Link was left unprepared, defenseless, without a weapon or shield to his name to protect himself. All he had was his wits, his agility and a keen sense of danger to make sure that her hits would not connect. If they did, the outfit he wore would offer no protection. With Urbosa continuing with a horizontal slash, he flexibly bent his back, his stance and training assuring that he held near-perfect balance to reestablish his stance in a matter of seconds.

''I think that, tonight, it is the time for bitter truths, for complete honesty and for taking everything we learned from each other to the test,'' she declared, connecting attacks after attacks, unleashing her fury despite her expression telling otherwise. The scimitar waving through the air, she held nothing back as no mercy was left for this unprotected warrior. Her feelings not dissuading her in the slightest, she nearly wounded Link on many occasions, yet nothing went on to harm him in any way. A quick sidestep, a twirl here and there, every moves Link learned from her went on to be displayed almost gracefully, making it seem like he was dancing to the tune of her sword. '' I would rest uneasy should I be aware that my teaching would prove inadequate to you in battle, that I only taught you how to dance for reasons that were not entirely honorable...Yet I see that my fears were perhaps unjustified.''

Realizing that this was her own way to be afraid of what could happen to him tomorrow, Link strangely began to feel a little more at ease, despite the flurry of attacks that came his way. Because of this, it was becoming quite easy to read her face and her body language, to predict the patterns of her strikes, a very rare occurrence in the many times that they had dueled. Uncertain whether it was due to doubts holding Urbosa down or because Link had grown tremendously as a warrior, he began to had no difficulties in avoiding the numerous strikes and swings of her scimitar. A little more comfortable, Link felt that his focus was complete as he began to talk too, sensing that he'd have no problem holding a conversation while this was going on. ''You could have told me that you were afraid for my safety, Urbosa,'' he began to say, a little irritated that this conversation was done while the edge of a sword kept on ranging near his body. '' Truth be told, I am also afraid for the others, as there is still a lot that we don't truly know. I do possess the sword that seals away the darkness and we have the divine beasts, but will that truly be enough?''

Charging with a brutality that she had never truly displayed, Urbosa launched her body at Link, still holding the conversation without any problem despite her emotions seemingly getting the better out of her. '' It seems that we both have doubts about the whole affair. Despite everything on our side and all our preparations, it seems that we're afraid. We've trained so long for this and yet, when it comes down to it, we are the one who most know how things could go wrong because of this. Ironic, isn't it?''

Twirling out of her way, Link held a gentle hand on her shoulder as she passed right beside him, leaving her to tumble a little farther away from his position as he resumed his stance. ''Enough, Urbosa. Can't we talk about this without resorting to violence? Haven't we been through enough that we can't just converse without any excuse or motives beside wishing to speak to one another?'' Link proclaimed, looking at how uneasy Urbosa was, appearing only as a pale version of the woman he knew. '' I've spent enough time in your company, shared too much with you, to not realize that this is just your way to push away what you really want to say. You're honest, calm and strong, and yet you also hold doubts within your heart. Even the toughest amongst us can lie to themselves. So please...Tell me what's wrong.''

Rising up, Urbosa let her scimitar and shield drop on the floor as she breathed heavily and erratically, something that never happened when they were training. Always the one with better control of their stamina, it was strange for Link to witness her like this, vulnerable and out-of-control. Seeing this other side of hers made him realize that, despite it all, she was a person like he was, with her faults and weaknesses. Unlike the paragon that he nearly saw her as, she still had things to confront as Link approached her, defenseless and as vulnerable as her as he placed his hand on hers and looked up. ''Please, tell me.''

''How bizarre,'' Urbosa answered, nearly chuckling as she looked down at Link. ''When we first trained, you were pushing away your emotions, trying to appear strong, removing a side of yourself that I thought I could see so clearly. Now, I am the one who's trying to be too strong, pushing away a side of myself that I believe you now see in me. It seems that we've come full circle...''

Having a little difficulty understanding what she meant by all that and why she was acting that way, Link could still comprehend that he wasn't exactly the same person that he had been a few months prior. Their training, as much as it enhanced his agility and provided him with activities besides fighting and protecting Zelda, had opened up a part of himself that he never knew was there. With this knowledge and experience in mind, he recognized that Urbosa seemed to have the same problem, yet with a facet of herself that he had never seen before, one that he could not identify. ''It's okay, Urbosa. If you feel uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it. It would not be right to spend what could be our last night of rest like this.''

''How you've changed to be so open and comprehensive about your feelings. It's beautiful in its own way,'' Urbosa said, looking down at him with a thin smile on her face. ''While I do believe that you were a nice person before we even met, the way you've been acting and developing made you become such a gentle and sweet individual, yet one that is not devoid of strength its his beauty or grace, much like a true Gerudo warrior. It's rather fascinating...''

''I've learned from the best,'' Link said, smiling goofily under his veil, thankful that Urbosa could not see him being so awkward in his praise. He did mean what he said, yet a part of him felt a little flustered about it. She had always been the one to be a little flirtatious and playful, yet the moment seemed to indicate that it was his moment to try for that effect. She seemed to need it.

''That you did,'' Urbosa said, chuckling a little, her confident self rising up once more as she placed a hand on her hips, then placed a hand on his naked shoulder, feeling his soft skin on her fingers. ''I suppose I do have things to learn about myself too. You see, at first I merely wanted this to be something without much of a commitment, with no attachment. As a champion, I had no time to look for a voe, whether it be for marriage or simple fun, but then you came along. You struck my fancy and I had decided that I could get some of that fun I had been missing on with you. Then...you surprised me by being open about my teaching, about actually following my suggestions, revealing something that stirred something within me...''

Listening on, Link felt flustered, more than a little embarrassed. It was easy enough to deduce where she was going with this, yet he was too happy, too amazed by what was going on that he felt it would not be right to interrupt her, especially not since she was opening up to him in such a way. Placing one of his hand on top of hers, he looked at her in the eyes, his heart beating a little faster due to the excitation of this moment.

''By showing and revealing your vulnerabilities and overcoming them, I felt that I wanted to help you even further. When I got you this outfit and taught you to dance, I do have to admit that a part of me wasn't just in it to help you become the best kind of champion you could be, but rather to see you be a little embarrassed about things. When you overcame everything and came back and back again...well it became inevitable...'' she continued to explain, letting out a huge sigh as the most difficult part was still there for her to say, to admit. ''I fell in love with you, Link.''

She had said it. With Link's heart thumping rapidly in his chest, they both fell silent for a little while. No motions was made, no word came to break in the silence, as nothing of the sort was necessary. A certain tension was in the air, yet not a stressful nor an unpleasant one as Link could feel the words rise up in his throat, begging to be released for her to know. With all the time he had spent with her, the ways he had understood what he could be, what he wanted to be, how could he not feel the same way? Each moments with her had been a treasure, something to be cherished as he had always came back in the end, for her. ''I did return at first in the hope that I could feel more pleasure again. I was selfish, as I was frustrated by how powerless I could be at times. With Zelda trying so hard and me left unable to truly help her in any way that mattered, I felt a certain anger that I thought would destroy me from the inside. I saw no possibilities besides following a person I care about destroying herself to try to save everyone,'' Link began to admit, following Urbosa's initiative as the mood gave him that kind of courage. ''You showed me a different way and helped me channel all of this in further understanding myself and how I could help others as well as myself. Because of that, I began to develop something much deeper for you and I have no shame in admitting my feelings now. I love you too, Urbosa.''

Bringing him closer to her by placing her hand behind his head, she pulled him gently as they embraced. It mattered not that she was taller and larger than he was. There was no shame in them having been so foolish with what seemed so obvious now. For this moment, a pleasant truth had been revealed and they basked in this feeling for precious seconds, appreciating the other's warmth and presence. Everything else was irrelevant as for a few seconds, Calamity Ganon did not exist, nor did their duty as champions of Hyrule. The moment, however, could not linger on indefinitely as Urbosa broke off the embrace slowly, before looking at Link with a playful smile, her personality returning fully as her doubts were vanquished for the moment.

''I have an idea, Link,'' she began to suggest, picking up her scimitar and shield off the ground, putting them back on the pedestals that adorned her room. ''I want to have a duel with you, a last one, yet one with a much more pleasant approach than when we began on this very night. Would you be interested to hear more?''

Smiling at that proposition, Link was happy to see the much more confident Urbosa return as he eyed at her with curiosity. He had no weapons and she had put her own back where they belonged, so what exactly did she have in mind? Considering what they just admitted to, various thoughts began to occur to him as Link began to blush underneath his veil, making him nod in silence, now more curious than ever about her possible plans for what could be their last night together.

''We have always engaged in battle, showing our nimbleness and ferocity to one another, followed by either pleasure, dance lessons or a mixture of both. Now, though, I believe you have the level to keep up with me,'' Urbosa said, rising her arms in the air as she began to sway her wide hips from right to left in a swift manner. ''I want to duel you...By dancing. I suggest a duel of seduction, Link. Whoever gets seduced by the other shall have to go forth with the Gerudo ritual of seduction and shall have to please the other. Are you interested?''

Looking at her in slight disbelief, Link could not even fathom how things could develop this way as he was pleasantly surprised by her initiative. During her lessons, she showed him some moves and guided him with either her hands or with words, yet she had never truly danced, never unleashed her arts and passion in the way that he had learned, never before his eyes. This was an opportunity for her to seduce him, for the both of them to show their feelings not through words, but through actions, with playful manners. Then again, the spirit of competition rose within him as, perhaps, he'd get to show off what he had learned, surpassing her in this art that he had grown to love, vested in the clothes that he now wore like a second skin. Rising his arms in the air in response, he began to sway his boyish hips as well, then winked at her. ''You're on, Urbosa. Let us confess our feeling with our bodies and may the best one of us win~''

How she adored the way he said that. His confidence and the way he felt comfortable around her with this side of his personality made it all the more enticing to give him the best possible show, as Urbosa would show him that despite all of her muscles and her size, she could be graceful and nimble, that she could be as fluid as water when the need arose. The situation more than calling up for it, she took a step forward and then began to roll her belly in a slow motion, sending waves on her muscular stomach. Starting slowly, she wanted him to see her perfect control before she'd overwhelm him. Even with the threat of Calamity Ganon and the pressure of being ready for him, she felt that she had all the time in the world as she looked at him to see what he'd do.

Link, looking at her, felt for a few instants that he'd love to simply sit down and watch, yet he knew that it would be a disservice to her teachings and to the spirit behind this duel. Twirling his hips to the side while keeping his back straight, he then began to bump the air in a continuous manner, doing a move that Urbosa had dubbed a ''Gerudo twirl'', as he placed his arms on the same level as his chest to help with his balance. Much-less muscular than Urbosa, his soft-looking skin nevertheless seemed almost to sparkle in the moonlight and the light of the few torches surrounding them, making him nearly glisten before her. Doing so slowly as well, he felt that he wanted to take his time, to follow her lead for a little while before he'd give her his very best.

Seeing him start with a complex move gave her some pause, as Urbosa began to speed up the belly rolls that she intended to start with. Her belly beginning to become an ocean of sensuality as waves after waves came crashing down, she then began to bump the air forward with a little motion, doing so very fast to ensure that the performance she was giving would be full of surprises. She knew that Link did admire her stomach and hips, as it would probably drive him crazy for her to do such rough, yet ultimately beautiful moves...Yet she could not deny that the confident way in which Link responded did not leave her indifferent. Gone was the awkwardness of when he had first started his lesson, as he was replaced by a skilled, alluring and downright challenging dancer. Starting with utter confidence in her chances of victory, she wasn't so sure that she'd be able to resist his charms now that he had actually started.

Taking radically different approaches, Link went on with his lower center of gravity to make some quick hips bucking from right to left, his sash swishing rapidly in the air as he twirled them in accordance to his stance, letting them roughly balance themselves as his feet were firmly on the ground. Rising his arms as he did so, he created a crescendo effect until he then resumed with a twirl on the tip of his toes before then swaying his hips from side to side in a generously rapid fashion. Opting to be bold instead of soft, it was a full offensive to Urbosa's senses as he gave her a wink. He had to be playful and seductive if he opted to win, after all.

Urbosa, though, felt that she had greatly underestimated Link with her nearly-timid and slow approach as her disciple in the dancing arts was showing her what he was capable of and, so far, he was very impressive. Her belly rolls seeming rather weak when compared to how he was using his smaller frame and hips to his advantages, she went on to roll her hips as she placed her hands behind her head. Letting her hair and her long skirt swish in the air, she spun and went on to let herself a little more lose, if only to catch up with what Link was doing. Using her chest to add an element of counter-balance to her movements, she did so intricately, with precision, as she sped up her process. Giving her a warm and sultry smile, it was time to unleash a side of hers that she never quite had someone to show off to...Until Link arrived, that is.

Seeing that perhaps she saw him as a challenge, Link began to smile contentedly. Beginning to sweat a little, he felt hot and aroused, as Urbosa was acting in a manner that was unfamiliar to him...And he was loving it. While she had always been in charge in the past, an approach that he had grown to love, she had never tried so hard to seduce him, as the mood was generally quite enough for them to unleash their passions in a myriad of ways. As his perceptions changed due to how amused and happy he was, with his skin being that much more sensitive due to how aware he was of the situation he was in, he began to feel the fabric of his outfit on his skin again, the familiarly soft material bringing in an excitement that he could not help but translate to further moves in his performance. Bringing his arms behind his head, he began to bob his navel up and down, bumping the air back and forth in a quick fashion as very tiny waves of flesh appeared on his stomach. Where she had been a calm ocean, he was a raging sea, determined to unleash a message of raw appeal as he felt confident like never before. The way she looked at him made him aware just how beautiful, how mesmerizing he truly was. It felt good to realize this, as he basked in the sensation for a few seconds, closing his eyes to focus on his moves as he already began to plan ahead for how his routine would evolve in the coming moments.

While he closed his eyes, though, Urbosa saw an opportunity to show off a wilder side, a decidedly more wicked approach to how she'd do things as she went on to place a hand in her hair, removing a specific medallion that she had hid in her luxurious crimson mane. Still spinning her waist and hips, she began to have second-thoughts about going forth with this, as it was an unfair advantage on her part. However, there was also the fact that she could very well use it to spice things up, to make unleash his passion for a lengthier amount of time, to go wilder as she'd get the very best out of Link. There was also the fact that he loved being put under, as far as she knew, and she loved to see him react to her hypnotic prowess. If it was done with the best of intents to produce the best of results, could she truly be blamed for succumbing to her wilder side? With this questionable thought in mind, she clasped the medallion and awaited for him to open up his eyes as she lulled him with a sweet and honeyed voice. ''Open your eyes, Link. You've got to see my next few moves~''

He knew that he couldn't just bask in his achievement eternally, how he had begun not only to dance with energy, but also without any shame or hesitation. Being one with his body and impulses was one of the nicest feelings in the world, yet he had to open his eyes, to return to the situation that had made this possible and to face Urbosa again. Facing her again with his eyes open, the first thing he saw was the swinging medallion as Urbosa had attached it to herself, making it sway along with her as the combination of her dance and this trinket that had entranced him so often made it very difficult to resist looking away. Then again, he had to look, as the whole point of this duel was to try to seduce the other and fair-play made it that he had to observe her attempts. However, this was a rather cheap tactic, he felt, yet he could not fault her for it in any way, as he knew the power of seduction that Urbosa could unleash with it. Adding her dance to it made it all the more potent, as he followed her moves as well as the medallion's, doing so willingly as not only he felt that he had to...But he also wanted to in his own way.

Urbosa, repressing a hearty chuckle, smiled as she saw Link already so focused on her medallion and her moves. Opting for wide hips swaying, she focused on getting the medallion to follow her motions as she used her center of mass to provide for a good anchor for the chain to dangle flawlessly from right to left. The pale moonlight and the torches bringing some faint shine to the trinket that she wore, it brought up the best kind of view for the hypnotic prowess that she had in mind as she focused intently on Link. Amazed that he was still somewhat dancing, his focus not being hindered by what she was attempting, she somewhat felt the urge to reward him in some manner for this, as her lessons did get imprinted in his muscle memory, a fact that pleased her to no end. ''Yes, Link. This is the medallion that you have grown to love so much. Isn't it nice that I'm trying to seduce you with it? That I'm trying to woo you with how it shine and how my body seems to move as one with it? You just can't help yourself while you look, can't you?'' She began to say, her gentle and pleasant tone only further lulling him into a content and peaceful trance. Seeing that he was not even resisting so far, she tried not to take advantage of it too much, as she got a little closer to him with a few steps, providing a better look at her form and her hypnotic accessory. ''As you focus on my dance, you find yourself able to act on your instincts with your own performance. Your body is moving on its own, dictating your routine and your next steps as your eyes can no longer do anything but concentrate on what I do. Let your body speak volumes while I continue to speak to your heart, mind and soul~''

It had been so easy for Link to lose himself in her words and in her moves that he hadn't even thought of putting up a fight. Whether it was due to the fact that he had fallen under her spell so often that he couldn't bring himself to resist anymore or because he simply did not want to go against her initiative, he did not know, nor did he care. Such pleasant memories came along with this concept that he simply wanted to participate, to submit to this. With Zelda and the other champions, he had to be strong, to be vigilant and careful, yet with Urbosa alone, he could be something else. He could be beautiful, graceful and he could afford to be weak and vulnerable. To admit to this and to live through the experience was a strength that he never knew was possible, as it was another facet of his complex being, one that he had grown to accept and enjoy as he saw no need to lie to himself and to Urbosa in this matter, not after everything that they went through together. He could be weak and strong, he could be a formidable fighter and a superb dancer, as her lessons came to heart and spoke firmly to his desires and to his mind. He could be what he wanted and all her words only fueled this, as he succumbed contentedly to her mesmerizing approach. Perhaps a part of him did want to lose, yet he could not think too much the further along he followed her, as his body began to move on its own, his hips stopping this rough and rapid strategy that he adopted, opting for something a little softer and fluid.

Urbosa, seeing a sparkle in Link's eye as he was easily brought under, could not help herself but be fascinated by how he was changing. His body had been passionate in its rapid and aggressive dancing, yet now he was relaxing his stance, much like his mind, as he went in a slower and move deliberate routine. Hypnotic in its own right, Urbosa wanted to stop and to caress that body of his, to bring him further in her power and to make him live this experience fully, yet to break this wonderful duel for this seemed to go against what they were attempting to do. Realizing that, even now, Link was seducing her thoroughly, she began to question how she could win this, as Link had been dominant in terms of boldness since they started, a position he was was rarely in. Bringing out a fire in her steps and her determination, Urbosa began to twirl her hips in a circle, making the medallion swing in a much faster way as she then went on to bring her unique talent in this special duel of theirs. With lightning coursing in the chain, it then got channeled inside the golden object as the diamonds and onyxes shone with a bright and constant blaze, letting out the true potential of the object itself. ''As you fall deeply into this trance, with your body communicating your passion, you will begin to unleash your true art. Focus on the medallion and try to bring the best performance that you can give me. Show me what you got, Link~''

The line between suggestion and command being blurry for Link, he nonetheless felt utterly compelled to do as she said, his body being pulled by strings connected to her voice and his impulses. Obeying, he communicated silently as he rose his arms above his head, connecting both of palms of his hands together as he used this to let his torso and his hips do the talking. With a flick of his chest upfront and his posterior whipping back, he then used the momentum to go on and roll his belly in a fashion that startled awkwardly due to his physique, yet gained sensuality in an astonishing way as he sashayed and bumped forward and backward with his waist. The ring that he wore in his navel glistening and flickering around, it budged continuously in a tenuous and uncontrolled fashion, nearly grinding on his supple yet firm stomach as he danced. Yet, despite it all, there was an uncanny and growing beauty at the heart of this show that he was putting on. This was his raw talent, the many months of training that went on to lead to this as he moved with confidence and direct enthusiasm. With how easy he had been to hypnotize and how eager he had been to participate, it was clear that he could have progressed to this state with or without her intervention. What he was doing, right now, was merely enjoy the moment as his eyes began to replicate those black and white swirls that were the indicative that he was deep under. He was obviously ecstatic about all of this if his body language was to be believed, a fact that Urbosa could not help but notice.

The duel having close to no sense any longer, what had started as a competition had evolved into a duet of some sort. They had stopped one-upping the other, trying to bring out the best in each other as Urbosa went on to imitate Link as she rose her arms in the air too, letting her hips be set ablaze as she let her burning spirit speak for itself through her dancing. Her wide hips moving at a furious pace, she seemed to bump the air with a speed that simply could not be matched. With electricity running through her skin and in her veins, sparks went on to appear around her as the medallion lost its balance and its swings, going in every directions at once as it flickered on and off. Having lost control as well, Urbosa felt hot and quite aroused as this went on to go further and further into pure pleasure for both. Even with her stamina, her breath began to get ragged as she observed Link and couldn't help herself but want to lunge at him, to devour him whole with her love and to make sure that this night would be even more memorable for the both of them. However, she did not have the heart to stop such an amazing performance, as even though he was under a deep and powerful trance, Link had never responded with such an energy to her commands and suggestions before. She simply had to know just how far this would all go as her hips bumping got more intense than before, crackling with everything that she could muster through her whole body.

This had the effect to overwhelm Link, however, as he could feel her radiance and her power through her entire being. The medallion, in some way, was not merely a catalyst but an extension of her will and her raw power, spoken through a beautiful and sumptuous dance that he craved to see more of. Where she was getting faster, he was starting to go for a slower and much more amorous technique, letting her eyes linger on his feature as his boyish hips went on to lull her around, twirling in a manner to entice her eyes and her eyes only. His stamina, his desire to simply stop and shower her with his affection and his lust were all secondary to just living through the moment, to make sure she'd watch him and appreciate her work and his dedication, his devotion to what he had become under her wing. There was nothing else beside this and it was all that mattered.

''Link,'' Urbosa said, her voice betraying her needs, her cravings, as she stopped for a few seconds before surrendering to the various temptations going through her mind. ''I'll let you be the judge of who won this duel of ours. Go on and determine who shall be the winner and who shall receive pleasure from the other. Know that, if you win, I shall be merciless in my assault of your senses~''

His conscious thoughts tugged at, Link did want to have Urbosa take care of him like she had done in the past. Her warmth, her technique and how surprisingly gentle she could be was setting his loins ablaze, the mere thoughts of it all rendering him quite erect near-instantly. However, deep in his heart, his gratitude was winning over his own desires as he stopped his dance slowly, as he bent over and grabbed Urbosa's hips, his fingers caressing them lovingly. Then, he approached his lips toward her belly and, with simple positioning of his veil over her stomach, kissed it with tenderness as his message was clear. The growing desire to lose to her in this duel conquering his competitive spirit, Link went on to shower her belly with affection as he kissed it again and again, making her victory absolute.

Chuckling lightly, Urbosa had no qualms with this outcome as she had given him the means to do what he wanted to. If this meant that she'd be the one receiving attention, then she'd honor his desires as she then held him tightly against her with a single hand, then placed her back against a cushion nearby. Getting comfortable, she then snapped her fingers to wake him up from his trance, then went on to place her arms behind her back, leaving her as vulnerable and open for his lust as she could get. ''Very well, my little voe champion. Do as you will and make me feel good~''

The surrounding dizziness that made him felt a peaceful ecstasy now gone, Link was starting to get his bearings back as he understood what he all did in the span of a few minutes. The full effects of his actions getting felt all over his body, he was feeling slightly tired, yet the sight of Urbosa and the way she looked at him made all of his small aches disappear. His manhood rising up in a particularly tall and rigid manner, he could not help himself as he got over to her without any remorse or shame to push him back. The fact that she was taller, larger and much more experienced than him mattered not to him, as he wanted to make it know that he wanted her, that he'd do the required efforts to make sure that she'd moan in pure bliss. He'd give her back some of the pleasure and the lessons that she gave to him, one caress, one kiss and one passionate moment at a time. Without waiting any additional time, he felt the warmth of her stomach under his, the close contact making him want to jump at her instantly, yet he simply opted to take his time instead as he went to one of her naked breast and began to fondle it. Unused to the role of dominant entity in their relationship, he began to get slightly nervous, a far cry from the brave and daring dancer that he had been a few minutes ago...

Urbosa, though, was prepared for this as the energy and focus he had while performing were on a different level, with their love-making being another exercise entirely. They desired each other very much, yet all the build-up of their duel could only lead to another build-up, as she went on to slightly pull Link's head toward her now-naked chest, suggesting for him to start there. With naught a word escaping their lips, they would continue to communicate through gestures rather than through words, letting their feelings take control of the situation. From what she knew of Link, he'd soon get the gist of it...And then he'd impress her, like he always did.

Her hands behind his head pushing him toward her taut, yet generous breasts, Link could see a few trickles of sweat going down the luscious orbs as he could not help but notice that her nipples were pert. Feeling proud that it was undoubtedly because of him that she felt that way, he tried to suppress his inadequacies and his doubts as he simply plunged toward one of them, placing his lips on the supple flesh that she had invited him to partake in. Her spicy scent, the combination between toughness and pure softness and the little moan that escaped between her lips as she came in contact with her right breast made him more than enthusiastic about continuing with this energy, this passion. With one of his free hand going on to grope and play with her left breast, he focused his attention on both for the moment as his erection strained against his sirwal, pushing against her stomach as his excitement could not be denied in any possible way.

As she felt Link's lips and mouth giving her a wonderful treatment, Urbosa simply wanted to bask in the feeling, to make it last for an eternity. The fact that he was smaller mattered not to her, nor that he was lacking in experience despite all their sessions together. With every passing seconds, his skills began to get more and more attuned to her needs, as if he shared a special bond with her that allowed him to learn at a fast pace, to adapt to what she needed and wanted most of all. As he nibbled and licked at her nipple, she bit down her lower lip as she placed her hands against his back, encouraging him to continue with small touches and caresses. The roughness he was going for, combined with his surprisingly soft skin, made for a confusing, yet blissful experience as her own skin began to tingle all over. In a rush of ecstasy, she then went on to lower his sirwal, freeing his member from its confinement as she felt its hotness and rigid nature against her muscular stomach.

With his manhood being freed, the sensation of her lower stomach on his erect penis felt impossibly great as he began to rub himself against it without restraint for a few seconds. However, as per the customs that he had being taught, he was to focus on her own desires before his, as he stopped himself with a sheer effort of willpower as he then began to use his left thumb on her left nipple to tease her a little bit. If she was going to put temptation in his way, then he'd play the same way as he could feel through her shivering and her little cries that she was enjoying this very much. With her breath being heavy, he could sense her stomach rising up and down erratically as it made his task of trying to focus on her all the more difficult. He'd still rise to the challenge, however, as he removed his lips from her breast to go ahead and kiss her, leaving her no choice but to receive wave after wave of his affection.

With Urbosa feeling very hot right now, she could not help but notice as sharp rise in Link's temperature as well, with their bodies being nearly glued together due to their rising desires. Without even a single second to catch her breath and recollect her thoughts, she was kissed as she wanted to taste more of him, to make sure that he'd be able to do as he wanted, to please her and to get them both at their peaks. Closing her eyes to focus on his lips and tongue, the kiss was sloppy and undignified in its appearance, yet it mattered not to them. The world outside, for this moment, was non-existent, a thought only to be reminded of later as the moment they shared was all that they needed or cared for. Unable to restrain herself, Urbosa then went on to place her hands on Link's butt, admiring the solid little masses of flesh as she fondled it much like he had done with her breasts. This, however, caused a surprise yelp out of Link and a sharp little motion that made him rise, yet he soon went on to relax as he continued kissing her without a care in the world. It seemed that fortune favored the bold and that, in this instance, they wanted to be as audacious as they could.

Sensing her hands covering his posterior, Link felt that even Urbosa could not restrain herself, that the ritual of seduction that she had spoken of did not seem to be of much importance as of now. Breaking the kiss slowly, he rose up on her stomach as he looked at her in the eyes with a slight grin on his face, a plan forming in his mind. His member now freed from the confines between their stomachs, it now stood tall as he had began to leak a small current of pre-excitement, an indicative that he was ready for something a little more powerful in terms of sensations. However, he had other plans in mind as he readjusted his position, letting her keep his hands on his buttocks as he bent his back, allowing her to hold him in place as he then approached his right hand close to her very wet core. It felt moist and warm as he saw that she obviously wanted more and, with the accumulation and stickiness surrounding her nether lips, she had craved so for a little while. Teasing her outer lips with his fingers, he then plunged his hands inside her core, determined to get a few reactions from her due to his aggressive stance on her satisfaction. His petite hand and dexterous fingers accommodating themselves nicely inside, it was a surprising fact that he could fit it in there so easily, yet not an unwelcome one.

She shook as she felt him tease her, yet nothing had prepared her for this sudden and sharp increase in bliss as she moaned loudly, her voice nearly-echoing in her chambers as his whole hand had no difficulty penetrating her. They did have a visible difference in size and bulk, but she had no idea that her lower region could permit this, as she felt his hand opening up and his fingers playing against her folds, a fraction of the soft fabrics covering it neatly teasing her all the while. While her insides were tight against Link's hand and fingers, he could still budge as she felt every little motions that he dared to make, making her breathe in and out rapidly in response. Looking up, she could not see the smirk on his face, yet his eyes told of his satisfaction, born out of a desire to see her squirm in delight as Link's own member began to twitch ever-so slightly. He was obviously craving for such attention himself, yet true to his word, she was the one that would receive pleasure. Her back arching a little, her waist lifted itself in reaction as her body demanded more, creating a sublime friction that poured red-hot pleasure through her lower region as she then went on to play with her breasts, fondling them. To any other voe, she would show restraint and try to keep a collected and calm look, yet it was impossible to do so with Link. She did not mind how she appeared to his eyes, as the way he looked at her told that he found her beautiful, that her slovenly actions only rose his inner fire. There was no need for pretense, only for this to go on at its own pace.

With the way Urbosa seemed to drop her tough exterior and her much-more dominant appearance, Link could see that this particular session was much more unique than the others, as Urbosa finally went on to reveal an obvious vulnerability, a weakness that she did not mind if Link took advantage of. He felt her move below him as her body language told of a very specific demand: more. Obliging her, Link twisted his hand from right to left, pumping it in and out as her juices covered every inches of his palm and fingers. Although they were both in the mood for this to last until the end of times, Urbosa's resistance and stamina could not last forever, as she finally arched her back to full capacity, her hands moving from his butt to his hips, as she then released a torrent of her own pleasure, a symbol that he had done a splendid job of focusing on her as she cried his name, never-minding how loud she got and how it made her look. ''Liiiiiiiiink~''

Her back landing unceremoniously on the cushion after her ground-shaking climax, Urbosa began to regain her breath as she had never felt such a rush before. She was familiar to pleasure and to the games of seduction, especially with Link, yet something had made it so she was more sensitive this time around. Whether it was due to her feelings for Link being magnified or due to the incredible amount of teasing and build-up to this moment, she cared not to know. Instead, she grasped Link's wrist with firmness at first, before then turning it into a gentle hold as she looked at him in the eyes, rising up to tower over him. With a sultry smile on her lips and a gaze filled with burning fire, Urbosa made it clear that she'd be the one in charge as of this moment as her other hand went to Link's lower back. ''You've performed admirably, Link. Again and again, you impress me with your vigor and with your raw passion. However, it's my turn now~''

His hand nearly expelled out of her insides due to her much more proactive stance, Link was pushed on the floor as he himself began to lose control of his breathing. His heart beating fast, his chest on fire, he looked at her in shy delight, knowing very well where this would lead. His body hit not out of pain but out of pure anticipation, he looked at how she made him feel small in stature, observing how easily she could crush him with her raw strength. Despite all that, he knew that she was gentle soul and that she cared for him more than she could properly say, which made all the insecurities and observations moot. His penis twitching due to a powerful desire for her, he could feel the heat of her loins close to his waist as she positioned herself above. She would be in charge, taking in hand his pleasure and satisfaction until he'd be satiated...and then some. It was only a matter of seconds, of an infinitely stretching moment, until he'd get what he thoroughly craved.

With the look in his eyes telling her all she needed to know, Urbosa had no true need to further tease and make Link wait, as she herself held no necessity to prolong the inevitable. Dropping her waist on top of his, his manhood penetrated as deeply as it could, greatly helped by her juices, as it slickly slid in without any problem. Engulfing it entirely, his member did not fill her entirely, a fact that she was accustomed to, yet Link was by no mean impotent when it came to her pleasure, as its rigidity and its warmth more than made up for things that could have been problematic were it not for the fact that she blissfully wanted this. Rising her waist up and down, she decided to add to his own pleasure by shaking her hips vigorously, using her size, her endurance and her own skills to further implement this heaven she'd make him experience. Like a little dance solely for him, in as intimate a contact as they could share, her hips shook from right to left as it sent further stimuli in his loins, letting him feel every inches of his fold as his manhood was nearly squeezed by her outer lips, his base kept firmly in place during all of this.

With no way to stay silent, Link gritted his teeth for a few seconds as he began to push out moans after moans, his voice progressively getting louder as this unique thrill was beginning to get too much for him. As exciting as things had been in the past with her, Urbosa had never employed such a viciously efficient technique, one that seemed intent on sending waves upon waves of hot bliss in his lower body, determined to make him surrender in various ways, be it body, heart and mind. Even without the extra sensitivity that Urbosa could create for him with her hypnotic suggestions, this was heavenly as he shook and squirmed, spasms animating his body as a smile of absolute happiness beamed beneath his veil. His eyes rolling backward, his breath so fast that it lifted and sucked in his facial accessory, he knew he could not last forever under this, no matter how much he had trained to fortify his endurance and stamina. He was at her mercy...and he loved it.

Urbosa, twirling his hips to let him experience every possible angles of her inner walls, felt impossibly great as she began to fondle herself, looking at him while she did so. Rising herself up and down and letting him feel all the intensity she could muster for him, she focused on him to make sure that his efforts would be rewarded, to let him know that she was grateful for all that he was and that he did. She could see in how he was reacting, in his little twitches, that he was exhausted and that some of his reflexes that his body was beginning to ache a little. His eyes, however, told of a different story as he did not seem to mind it at all. He was looking at her the same way he'd look at the impossible beauties of life, like the sight of a rising sun, or the most precious of gems. More than the sensations that their proximity made her feel, this was the most arousing thing in this moment for her. He was trying, he was pushing aside his ego, his pride and his preconceptions just to make sure that she'd feel good. More than that, he had grown because of that, because of trust, because of desire and to simply be better. Left in those thoughts but for a few moments, she felt him come inside her as his hot seed splashed inside copiously, a symbol of the fact that she had succeeded once in giving him something precious. She was, however, not quite done yet...

With Urbosa decidedly giving it all, Link couldn't muster much of any resistance to her assault on his senses. Her dance, the efforts she mustered, the way she looked at him and how pleased she was about it all simply made her irresistible. As much as he'd show some remorse that he could not last longer, the way she smiled, her face beaming in the bizarre lighting of her room, his guilt found nothing to connect to. She was happy about this, that he had released like he had, that she had been the catalyst for this. In this, he knew that there was no shame as it was as she meant it to be, that much was clear to him. However, as his climax wittered , he quickly found out two very important facts about the situation: he was still quite erect and Urbosa knew of this. Was he so excited that his body demanded for more instantly, or had his endurance risen up after all these months? The true reason behind it all wasn't important, however, as Urbosa continued, her slick folds rubbing and caressing his member with every twirls and sways as she danced on top of him, giving him a performance of pleasure and seduction for his sake only.

Urbosa, caught in a conundrum, did not want for Link to overexert himself, to cause himself some kind of injury, to face an exhaustion that he would not be able to recuperate from in time, yet his eyes and his body told her all the she needed to know. Slowly, his hands went on to grasp her hips, weakly, as he looked up and his eyes screamed for more, to let this go on for as long as it could. This was their night, their moment, and they'd live for the consequences, with an emphasis on the first part: they'd live. All that training, all those struggles, all those preparations left little time for anything else. This intensity was theirs, it was their choice and they'd face it without any shame. They had worked so hard, revealed many sides of themselves to the other and this was a testament to what they truly wanted. With this set in stone in her mindset, Urbosa simply rose up and down, much like a piston in those ancient Sheikah machines, letting Link receive it all. Her lust, her desires to make him squirm in delight were her motivations and for him to surrender to his passions was all that she hoped to achieve during this night. Placing her hand on his, she used her free arm and hand to bend and use the floor as support to get closer to him, to look at him closely into his eyes and to feel some of his breath on her face.

As close as she got, Link began to falter a little as his attempts to dodge her attacks, his performance, his methods to pleasure her and his first orgasm went on to tax his stamina, his body catching up to his enthusiasm as the various effects of exhaustion were soon felt. Beginning to get a little dizzy, he had difficulties focusing as he tried to concentrate on Urbosa's face, now much closer to his. Her gentle, yet sultry smile made him swoon as his grasp on her hips was half-gone by now, her hand the only thing keeping his right hand by her side. The pleasure and her presence was all that kept him going as he weakly went on to say her name before climaxing once again. ''Urbo...sa...''

Finally realizing, despite the look in his eyes, that Link could not go on forever, Urbosa softly caressed his cheek as she removed him from her inner core, doing so slowly. Getting on her knees, she then picked him up as she never saw him being so out-of-it, so vulnerable. Placing him beside her on her bed, she saw that perhaps she had pushed him a little too far, feeling a touch guilty about it. However, realizing rather quickly that he was still conscious and that he was rather quick to get back on his feet, Link placed his hand on her arms as he got closer, cradling himself comfortably against her as he looked at her, chuckling very roughly because of his tired disposition. ''I see I haven't broken you, Link, thank the Goddess,'' she said, chuckling along with him as she looked at the mess they had made together. ''Sleep, Link. Tomorrow, we'll talk about what we'll both do once we defeat Calamity Ganon and what we could do together. Let's just say we have a lot more to discover about each other and I'd like to discuss it with you, like marriage for instance~''

Sleepy, Link figured that he'd have enough time to talk about all of this tomorrow or after their trial would be over. Unable to muster up the energy, his vision turning black as her warmth and proximity lulled him into comfortable slumber, he could already picture himself living with her as it brought a rather intense satisfaction to his heart and soul.

Then he truly fell asleep...

Tears were running down his face.

His hand shaking as he held the medallion, his gaze was stuck on it as the memory invaded his thoughts. He remembered his last night with Urbosa, the subtle promise of it all and what it had all meant. He had just seen her and he didn't even remember, nor did he have the opportunity and the time to really converse with her. This precious memory was the most important one and yet it was too late.

''Are you all right, Link?''

The voice of Riju was enough to snap him out of it as the tears went on to flow freely, even as he turned around to look at her. He didn't know what to say or if there was anything to tell that should instead be kept as a secret between Urbosa and Link. To all, their relationship was concealed, kept on the side to make sure that they would still be focused on their task of defeating Calamity Ganon. That night was their last together, as Calamity Ganon had unleashed its plan on them, injuring him and making him miss the last 100 years. The fact that he had lost most of everyone he grew to respect and befriend, even love, were gone had been a painful experience to live through, yet the more he learned about Urbosa herself, the more it made him ache, even with all the happiness that she brought in his life.

''Oh, this medallion was kept with her belongings. She said it was one of her most prized possessions, something that had brought her countless joy. She did not speak how it did so, but we felt it was important to keep it with her equipment when the tribe heard of her passing,'' Riju explained, looking at the scene as she inspected Link's reaction carefully.

''Yes, it is important. That is why you will put it back in the chest you found it. You may have saved the town and the tribe, but-''

''Buliara, leave it be. Link, I entrust this medallion to you. I trust it'll be in good hands if you take it along in your adventures.''

Trying to get his composure back, Link simply nodded, bowing in deep respect before Riju as he felt that she understood more than she let on as he placed the medallion around his neck. Leaving the palace without a word, he couldn't truly bring himself to say anything as he left the town to go on with his quest. Despite feeling like a wreck, he still had to save Hyrule, to honor everyone's sacrifice so that he could achieve their goal. Walking on the hot sands of the desert, garbed in the outfit Urbosa had chosen for him, he looked at Divine Beast Vah Naboris. He knew that Urbosa was there, waiting for him to bring the pain to Calamity Ganon, waiting for him to strike. She had waited for him, much like the other champions, yet theirs was a special a connection. She had loved him and he had loved her. Much of what he was today, from what he could remember and what he couldn't, he felt she was at the heart of many of his prowesses. His tears drying up, his throat dry and his heart feeling a little cold, he nevertheless felt he had to soldier on, even with all those memories that brought so much knowledge and many abilities back.

Despite his sadness, he still had memories of happier times in his life. Memories of love, memories of fighting, of training, of lessons, of compassion, of discovery, of culture and traditions.

But most importantly, memories that were peaceful, happy and quiet.

Memories of dancing.


	4. Epilogue

Dancing Memories – Epilogue

He made a promise and he was intending to keep it.

Entering Gerudo Town, Link always felt at ease there, despite the numerous obstacles in his ways. The traditions there, despite all that he had done, were still clung onto with fierce determination as each and every time he wanted to get inside, he had to take a special outfit to be allowed entrance. Very few men would have the determination, and the body type, to wear the garments that would fool the guards into thinking he was a woman, or a vai in their language. A veil on his mouth, a shawl on his head, a tight top around his chest, a baggy sirwal, long puffy sleeves, tight shoes and a good amount of jewelry made him look like an exotic belly dancer, his androgynous physique doing the rest of the work that was needed in order to pass as a vai. He knew full well that some of the Gerudos weren't fooled by his attire, yet they permitted him to pass and to walk around their town without giving him any trouble for it.

As he walked in the main plaza, he waved to Jewel and Cara, two Gerudos he helped by bringing in materials for their jewelry store. He also nodded as Pokki, a Gerudo he had saved from the harsh heat of the desert, passed by. He could recall the long weeks he had spent there, helping around with their Voe lessons, learning their traditions and much from their culture as he had shared moments with them, danced around their fire and generally connected in many ways to these tough and respectable vai. It was a way to cope with what he had learned, what had happened and how to best honor what Urbosa had taught him. His grief was still there, yet every moments he spent here was, to him, a way to honor her, as he had learned to love her, to cherish her, yet he knew nothing of her ways or her people save for what little the Hylians, Ritos and Zoras told about them. Their music, their dancing, their food, the rituals, their art...There was much to enjoy here and he felt privileged to be a part of it. Yet now his purpose for being there was not merely grief or a desire to relax, but something much more official. Their chieftain, Makeela Riju, had let him borrow their greatest treasure, a helmet that Urbosa once wore like a mighty warrior, a ward against thunderstorms and the crackling energy of lightning: the Thunder Helm.

He approached the small palace in which the chieftain resided, taking in the sights once more as he recalled when he first arrived here, amnesia forbidding him from recalling the truth about how much this place meant for him. Riju had been a progressive and particularly efficient chieftain, one who helped tremendously with the Divine Beast Vah Naboris problem, lending a hand with this very helmet he swore to give back as they dodged thunderbolts together while surfing on the sand thanks to her pet seal. Said like that, it sounded like one crazy adventure after another if he were to ever tell those tales of how Hyrule was saved, but it wasn't time to lose himself in nostalgia and remembrance as he got back toward his goal, going up the stairs to meet Riju in person. Arriving there, she was having a small audience, one that seemed to be making her rather busy.

"Yes, I know. We'll have to re-establish trading routes from the bazaar to other places now that the situation is dealt with," she told one of the merchant told her, a Rito woman whose feathers sparkled with sweat due to the heat. Riju then looked at the others, which included a representative of the Gorons as well as a few Hylians, all being under the scrutiny of Buliara, her bodyguard. "We wish to help you as well, but we have to secure routes first. While the immediate threat is gone, there are still creatures that threatens this land which could severely hamper our efforts if we don't take them seriously."

One of the Hylians, a fat woman who seemed to handle the heat far worse than the Rito and even, curiously enough, the Zora, responded with a certain look or irritance on her face. "But I'd heard that the Gerudos were fierce warriors. Surely a few moblins shouldn't be a problem, yes?"

Just about to respond to this, Riju was interrupted by Buliara, her direct methods and answers forewarned by a large thud on the floor as she hit the ground with the tip of her scimitar before speaking. "Not all Gerudos are warrior, Hylian! We have merchants and artists too in this town... They don't know how to fight and need to be protected not just in this territory, but in yours too!"

A certain malaise settled in, with Buliara being oblivious to it, as Riju tried to regain control of the situation. "What she means is that patrols ought to be placed in every routes to ensure a certain safety. We can rebuild militias in order to protect our roads and I would be very much in accord of you doing the same. That way, our people shall be safeguarded and we'll establish something of a return to form when it comes to our presence in these lands."

They all listened, some being wary not of what she spoke of, but exactly who said those words instead. Riju was respected in Gerudo Town, she was a known quantity, yet outside the desert she mostly just looked like a young woman in her teenage years. No matter how wise she was, her appearance could only give her unneeded troubles. Still, most of them saw truth in her statements as Riju scribbled down a few indicatives and personal notes for each of them. Those, after all, were amabassadors or rich merchants that came in with demands and they would expect an answer or at least the hints of one, which Riju obliged them to a certain degree. All while this was going on, Link had remained behind near the entrance, listening as he realized that this shift in Hyrule, a massive one, could create new problems that needed solving, some that no weapon could truly vanquish even if it was the Master Sword.

"It is customary to announce your presence in these halls when you enter! It goes for you, even if you are the Hy-" Buliara began to speak loudly, looking at Link from afar as she had spotted him.

"It's quite alright. Please do remember that we're keeping their identity a secret around here, Buliara," Riju said, interrupting Buliara this time as she looked at Link with a genuine smile on her face, seeming happy to see someone who would surely have much less demands than all those ambassadors and envoys. "You can come in any time you like. As an ally to the Gerudo and a personal friend of mine, you'll always be welcome here."

She meant it, of course, her tone being sincere and warm as Link had assuredly helped Riju tremendously over the last few weeks and months. With a smile under his veil, he approached her throne and then took his Sheikah Slate to pick up the Thunder Helm from storage, ready to give it back. With the ambassadors and merchants going their way, they met him and exchanged glances as they never saw any outsider receive such a warm welcome from the Gerudo chieftain in the time they were here. Rumors would spread of this strange Hylian woman, of course, but Link could not stop this from happening, nor would he truly have to as they were free to gossip any way they wished. He wasn't there for them anyway.

"It seems like we should be thankful to you for one more thing, " Riju said, adjusting her sitting position to better look at Link as she had waited a few moments for her previous entourage to leave to speak frankly and with enthusiasm. "With Calamity Ganon now gone, we're much closer to rebuilding everything and to truly prosper instead of working hard just to survive. You have the thanks of the Gerudos for that."

"And we appreciate you keeping to our traditions, champion!" Buliara added, always so full of energy even though she was always so focused on her task. "You wear the garments of the Gerudos very well, it seems. Eagerly too!"

Many were fooled by this outfit, especially outside these walls. The number of men who swooned while seeing him, never realizing he was a voe, was a comical sight to behold, yet there were also many Gerudos who never realized it either. Some knew, of course, wise and observant vais that could tell with a mere glance, yet nobody had given him any trouble for that either. Perhaps the traditions themselves were divisive these days, which meant that he'd probably have no obligation to wear this to enter some day...But then again he truly did enjoy these clothes for sentimental reasons. Still lost in his head, a luxury he could afford now that Calamity Ganon was gone, he snapped out of it and presented the Thunder Helm before approaching Riju, handing it over ceremoniously.

"You lent me this artifact of yours, an important relic from the Gerudo tribe, in my quest to vanquish our common foe. I've done the deed and so, like I promised, I am returning it to you," Link said, stating his intent right there and then as he gave back this important and powerful piece of equipment. "It has been very useful, but its rightful place is here."

Riju picked it up and rose to put it back on the pedestal close to her throne, taking great care to present it in the best of ways. "You have defeated Divine Beast Vah Naboris, saved the life of my people, helped them through ordeals, be they colossal or minor...It actually was my honor to let you borrow this, Link," Riju said, turning around to look at him as she was a little smaller than him, with this accentuated by her stance that showed a certain amount of self-doubt. Her youth and the fact that she had relied on him so often made her feel uneasy about her leadership, something they had spoken about in the past. "If it helped you in your quest, then it was entirely worth it. It's almost as if I participated in some way by letting you have it."

"And now, do return the armaments of Lady Urbosa, champion," Buliara said solemnely, herself towering over both Riju and Link as the dead-serious look in her eyes told that she was not kidding. "They belong here along with the helmet."

"No," Riju said, taking Link's defense before he could even speak up. "He was her friend and ally and those weapons could still prove to be useful to him. There are still monsters in Hyrule and I'd actually feel better knowing that the Scimitar of the Seven and her shield, Daybreaker, are in the hands of one of the best fighters in all the land."

A silent nod, a little glimpse of disapproval and then a return to her stoic stance was all that Buliara would "say" in reaction to this as Link looked at Riju, happy to see that she could be as determined as her position required her to be. Besides, he did want to keep those weapons as Urbosa's scimitar was perfectly balanced, always sharp and it just looked beautifully-crafted, a true example of Gerudo craftmanship at its peak. It was an inferior weapon to vanquish evil when compared to the Master Sword, yet it held a deep amount of value to him nevertheless.

"If you do not have any other business, then you're required to leave," Buliara said, cutting this moment off by being her usual self. "Lady Riju has plenty on her plate and she does not need any distractions now. We still have more visitors and envoys to-"

"Actually, there is something vital that I need to ask of Link. There is plenty missing in our history of Lady Urbosa, our champion and one of my predecessors and since he actually fought with her, interacted with her in the past, I think it's only fair to ask him for additional information," Riju explained, her suggestion making Buliara's eyebrow lift in doubt, a fair indicative that she did not exactly buy that reasoning. "Our history is precious and must be preserved, though it must also be completed."

"Very well then. It shall be done as you wish, Lady Riju," Buliara acquiesced, knowing her place well enough to understand that she could only suggest, not command her chieftain. "Do please answer her to the best of your abilities, champion."

"Actually, there are tomes in my room that I wish he would take a look at. She wrote some journals and some context, should he be able to provide it, would really help," Riju said, walking toward the stairs leading to her chambers above the throne room. "Come along Link, if you please."

About to oblige her, Link was stopped by Buliara who merely took a step in his way, her gaze fiercely placed on him. "Do not misunderstand my intentions or my behaviour for disrespect, champion. I admire you a great deal, both for your strength and your courage, but do be mindful of this..." she began to say in whispers, only for his ears to hear. "Lady Riju had tremendous affection and respect for you...And it would be very, very bad for you to take advantage of that. I will not forgive it should you use your privileged position for something unsavory..."

A touch insulted by this remark, Link carried on as Buliara returned to her initial position as she acted like nothing happened. While he could certainly comprehend that it was her duty to protect her at all cost, to advise her and to see to Riju's well-being and safety, she simply had to know that she was much too young for him. Besides the fact that he was more than a hundred years old, she was still a growing woman. Putting these threats behind him, he advanced toward the steps and walked behind Riju as they got to her chambers, which included shelves full of books, small pools of water, a large bed and some sand seal plushes, a little reminded that Riju still possessed some childlike qualities deep in her heart. He approached her as she opened up a tome, a small one that looked more like a journal than anything else when it came to its writing, though its size could still imply a more traditional book.

"She wrote many things and kept a lot of information in these entries. This is but one of the tomes as she was meticulous in her own way, a hard-working Gerudo that I can see why we look at her with pride when talking about her achievments," Riju said, her tone full of passion when talking about Urbosa as it was clear that this was one of her heroine she was talking about. "I've made her a subject of my research as I want to be just like her: fierce, strong, yet compassionate and respected. It seems like she's everything anyone could ever hope to be."

"She was passionate and did not let many obstacles stay in her way," Link responded, remembering how she got him in this outfit at first and how she had manipulated him into learning how to dance...and how to spend some quality time with her. He looked at the room and recalled how they had spared and then expressed their love and affection afterward, with this place being used quite often for these activities. Those pools once saw the reflection of their dancing form, how he learned through her the subtle use of new steps and twirls to use in the arts of combat and seduction.

"It's true. It says here that she had learned a great many things. Swordsmanship, dancing, diplomacy, the use of magic...It even says here that she took the time to learn about more sordid things like hypnosis or even cooking at some point," Riju said, her own enthusiasm being sparked to life as she flipped through the pages almost as if she forgot that Link was even there. "Even when she was assigned as the Gerudo champion, she never stopped writing, though her entries are much more scarce and short, most probably due to the fact that she couldn't always return here and put them on her shelves. Who knows what kind of knowledge was lost and what kind of adventures she got herself into when she was away from Gerudo Town?"

Link, of course, was privileged in that regard as he knew just what Urbosa had been doing, besides testing her abilities with Divine Beast Vah Naboris. She took special care of Zelda, protecting her in her own way and eventually that brought her close to him, with those memories both pleasant to reminisce about, yet painful to bear even after all this time. Riju, though, driven by her own curiosity, did not yet ask most of any questions directly toward the Hylian champion as she continued, getting to the last few pages of one of Urbosa's journal.

"One particularly interesting subject that she brought up was that of a special being that she got to meet and interact with. Her journals about this person, a voe nonetheless, are much more precise and downright fascinating," Riju continued, showing a few passages to Link to illustrate what she meant. Taking it from her, Link began to read some of those pages, rather intrigued about just what she wrote about him...If those few paragraphs were indeed about their relationship to begin with. "From what I can gather, this was probably the start of a romance...Or at least a very special tryst with someone that she deemed worthy of her..."

Link was only half-listening at this point, as he went on to check up on those writings, finding some specific sections that did seem to heavily suggest that she was actually talking about him...

 _There are many valiant voes outside the desert, it seems, much more than those who gravitates around our walls in the hope of meeting the many vais that resides within the walls of Gerudo Town. Some of them have been sent to be champions much like me. I suppose they must be worthy individuals if they are here to safekeep Hyrule from threats...There is a particular voe that intrigues me, though. This one bears a heavy responsibility and does not seem to get the respect he ought to get as someone of his exploits should. In silence, he bears it all and accomplish his duty. That is admirable, yet sad all the same as I'm sure he must have expected something a little better than constant ridicule from others, including the important person he has to protect._

Link did recall at first that Urbosa had been rather dismissive of him, much like Revali albeit not as openly as the Rito champion. It seems like she was more angered about the situation than toward him as Zelda did give him a hard time and she had the princess' well-being at heart about as much as he did. This changed things a little, albeit this did not really mean much in the grand scheme of things. He read on, fascinated by the inner thoughts of the woman he was to marry.

 _I invited him to spar, if only to see if he had the stones to properly accomplish his task. With my little bird being in Gerudo Town, he had to follow and I wanted him to join us...So I devised a plan. He'll have to agree to it and he'll owe me for that, which means I'll be able to request a duel with him should I desire it...And I very much want to test this voe to see his worth._

Link chuckled a little at that, as he thought that Urbosa only wanted him to wear this outfit solely to make him look cute and womanly, to break his concentration and to teach him some humility in her own way. Perhaps there was an afterthought of that in the end, but it seemed like she did just want to fight against him, to test his mettle so to speak. Reading on, he did not quite know if Riju was still speaking or of she had grown silent, his focus entirely set upon Urbosa's journal at this point.

 _Things took a sudden turn with this voe. Not only his skills were superb with his splendid weapon, but he adjusted his stance and style very well with the outfit I gave him...And he filled those clothes wonderfully, might I add. On the spur of the moment, an agreement we made about what the winner would gain made me want to request something of him...Something that even I did not expect coming from me. His beauty, his humble nature and his earnest desire to carry on his duty seemed to have an effect on me as I asked him to dance...To try and seduce me. The fact that he agreed even though he had no skills in this art made it special and, having taught him some basic moves, he tried his best. It looked a little awkward, yet he has potential...And the glimmer in his eyes tells me that he's make a wonderful dancer if he was to learn and to have a good teacher besides him. I think I'll challenge him again soon."_

So she was telling the truth when she said that she did not really mean for things to happen this way, Link thought. It was really an impulse she had right there and then, which led of course to a much more sensual moment between the two and the start of their relationship. It was also the first time he ever had sex, with Urbosa being particularly caring and gentle after knowing that fact, even though she did have that passion fuelling her actions as well. Too curious to stop there, the paragraphs flew by as Link wanted desperately to understand more the woman he loved.

 _He came back and I'm secretly glad about it. I told him this was to be an unique opportunity...But I must confess that I wanted more after we were done. As such, we went on to spar in many ways to enhance our stance and to practice our hand and then I teached him to dance. His eagerness and openness, which only grew each time, is palpable, yet I feel that he is also a little distant, a little pent-up about certain things. I will help him with this as there are some skills I've obtained that very few know about. I will try it upon him soon and see if he might be open about that."_

This must have been about that one time where she had put him into a trance, which had been a common practice after a few sessions. They had started it during the session when she had given him a belly ring, a little gift that left in confused in the past, but which he understood the gravitas behind now that his memories were mostly back.

 _He is vulnerable to hypnosis...Because he trusts me enough to let me be in control. I have placed him under a trance and he was very receptive to my words and suggestions. I wanted to understand him, to learn from him and I've received all that I wished in terms of information...and more. He's a gem of a voe, unique and downright fascinating. I made him dance, made him be honest with himself and his desires are simply amazing, his honesty about his feelings and his analytical mind downright incredible as I do believe that I'll keep up with the lessons, adding hypnosis to the mix. He is a mixture between honorable, yet insecure and I wish to see him grow...Or to see him just a little more often now._

He recalled that first session, how she made him feel at peace, tranquil and content as he moved so alluringly. She made him confess to so many things, to so many truths that were hidden even from him and it made them grow quite close. Afterwards, he had been hypnotized so many times that he could not recall them all...Or perhaps Urbosa made it so he couldn't remember them all.

 _While he practices his dancing under my supervision, I do have to admit that I see this opportunity to train my skills with hypnosis. I make him tell me of how he analyzes our fights, to see if there are flaws with my techniques and stance. I make him open himself up as to what he likes best in our special duels, what he enjoys the most about me and how he feels about himself. He is surprisingly deep and his reactions to my suggestions, to my questions, have caught my attention like nothing else before. He is keen about opening up to me, growing more and more comfortable even without the help of a trance and he learns his lessons well. Soon, he'd be a match for any other dancers in Gerudo Town. He went from a simple curiosity...To a full-on project...To something more to me. I fear a little what this might turn into, but all that aside I feel quite close to him, more than I expected to. This simple fun we have is becoming something more..."_

He could remember how even Urbosa couldn't quite keep up with him and with her feelings at some point, how even she was starting to get confused about where this was going. It seemed, however, that the next entry was the last and he almost feared what would be written within, yet he had to find out as he read on, determined to come to an understanding.

 _I have to stop fooling myself. I will forever feel remorse and shame if I don't start being honest with my feelings, with what my heart tells me. I love him. We've grown impossibly close and I want him to be in my life. His dancing has superbly improved, his focus is better and his valiance knows no bound. He is sweet, he is beautiful, he's honest with his emotions and his vulnerability has made him particularly endearing to me. I could have stopped anytime and yet I chose to constantly train with him, to spend more time in his company. I will ask him to marry me after all this is done. I know we're aware that Calamity Ganon might strike soon and this shall be the best opportunity to be open to him. After all of this is done, I do have to think of my future and I want it to be with him. For now, I will call him for one last duel, for what could possibly be our final night together if things turn sour...Though I have a feeling that they won't. We've trained too hard for this to fail now."_

Thus, Link closed the journal and went on to feel conflicting emotions. He was happy to see how genuine, how wonderful Urbosa was and how her interactions with him shaped her up...Yet this all but opened up his wounds all over again as he thought he had moved on from his grief. It seemed that he did not as he was trembling a little...Until Riju came close to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Voesotta."

Link's eyes opened up wide as rings of black and white replaced his irises, placing him under a trance as his stance relaxed itself progressively. The word rung into his head as something was activated inside his mind, giving him sweet peace as he couldn't help himself but fall into the deep relaxation that this word gave to him.

"My suspicions are proven, then. I had my doubts about it, but this is proof enough," Riju said, looking at Link as he waited there, as if oblivious to what was happening around him. With a smaller book in her hand, Riju looked at it and then back at Link as her expression was one of triumph, of discovery. "You were Urbosa's lover, weren't you?"

"Yes," Link immediately responded, unable to say anything but the truth as he was compelled by something within his mead to reply to what Riju said.

This confirmation gave way to many thoughts and new observations to Riju. The fact that Link had been staying in Gerudo Town for quite a while, how he wore that outfit without any shame, his dancing skills, which were unusual for a voe, his reactions to Urbosa's pendant after the fall of Naboris...It all added up as it explained so many things about him. Deep down she knew, yet this pretty much made her right in her assumption as she looked through the secret little booklet that Urbosa had written, one that had been hidden for the longest time until Riju found it. A part of her wanted to keep asking him questions, to let his trance carry on all the answers she wished to know and more...There was a certain appeal, a particular allure to seeing the Hylian champion like this, at her mercy, yet he had been too honorable, too kind and such a great help to her and to her people that he deserved much more than that. As such, she brought her hand up and...

 _ **~SNAP~**_

Link returned to reality, finding himself a little groggy and dizzy from waking up so suddenly from this trance. He looked at Riju and felt suddenly ashamed, as if he had kept something from her and the entire Gerudo race, something significant from their history. A calming and friendly hand placed on his shoulder reassured him, though.

"You loved her deeply, didn't you?" Riju asked, her voice tinted with sympathy as the wisdom she possessed was carried through her voice, feeling not betrayed but instead filled with compassion. "As it turns out, you're perhaps the one she was the closest to, even moreso than her own people..."

Link hesitated for a little bit, finding himself in the same spot before Urbosa made him open himself up more to others and to her. If he had learned anything from her, it was that keeping things bottled up was no way to live and to coexist with his feelings as he sighed and looked at Riju. "We were friends, then partners, then lovers...And we were to be married. When I arrived here and got the outfit that she gave me from a stranger in the bazaar, it woke something in my memories, with the same happening with my belly ring and with her medallion," Link began to explain, finding it strange to talk about his memory lapse and everything that occurred before and after. "I was mortally wounded 100 years ago and was put in stasis. I woke up a few months back with no memories, no trauma whatsoever. I had to travel to get them all back and so it was here that I finally remembered about Urbosa, about what she meant to me. To know that she's been dead for more than a 100 years and that we'd never get married was immensely painful to me..."

Riju invited Link to sit down, listening to him as she asked questions and he answered as best as he could. She was indeed curious to know more about an epoch that she was not part of, to learn about her heroine and how she behaved, what she did and how well she fought, but she also wanted to be of help to the Hylian champion. For him, all of his grief was dealt by being busy, by keeping it inside as his quest demanded that he focused on nothing else...Yet now he had to confront it and it was better to talk about it, to make sure he'd be able to understand everything that she meant to him and how he could best move on. He spoke and she listened, hearing what he had to say and he felt better for it. To share all of this with someone was just what he needed as he eventually stopped talking as she ceased her questions, the atmosphere being heavy but sincere around those two. A few moments passed by then whereas Riju gave him the book that she had been holding for a little while, letting Link know of its secrets.

"This is where she placed all those triggers she implanted on you. You were an experiment at first, as the implanted commands were nothing more than little tests, such as to make you forget some words or to make you want to duel her," Riju explained, making sure not to say any of the words that she pointed to before placing her finger on the one she used: Voesotta. "This one is the latest she placed. All those words were made-up or anagrams of actual sayings that no one else but her would say, making sure you'd be safe from any outside influence. She wrote them down, but this journal was well-hidden and vague enough that nobody could have truly understood its meaning and the fact that you were the one with all those triggers."

"What would be the anagram of this word, then?" Link asked, curious as he looked at the one word that had rendered him helpless.

"It's a rearrangement of Soevotta, which translates to 'beloved husband'," Riju explained, letting this sink in as she picked the book back to place it in a bonfire. "I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous to still be available in some form. The fact that I know those words means that you could be in danger...So it's better to make sure no one else but us two can truly know all of this."

Link understood and felt a little ache in his heart, yet it was for the best. If an enemy were to be aware of his triggers, which still somehow worked after all this time, then he'd be vulnerable and put everyone in danger. He had been aware of all those little suggestions that Urbosa had implanted in his mind, always telling him about them prior, yet he never knew that she kept track of them in the past.

"She truly was incredible, wasn't she?" Riju said, trying to lighten up the mood as she sat back close to him. "Urbosa, I mean."

"Yes, she was," Link agreed, feeling a little better after talking for so long, much better in fact than when he just kept himself busy to try and forget his woes.

"Do you think I might be able to be like her someday? To be just as strong and respected as she was?" Riju asked, her worries carried on by her voice as her youth and inexperience was something that she was painfully aware of.

"I believe so. You seem to have her passion and her drive. I've seen you work, I've just witnessed your integrity and I think that the years will be kind to you in many respects. You're well on your way," Link replied with sincerity, his own admiration for Riju having grown in the past hour as the way she carried herself through all that pressure and those responsibilities did make him see a touch of Urbosa in her.

"There's just so much for me to do and so little time for me to grow into what I want instead of what they need...And I fear that both are incompatible with one another. I want to be a grown warrior like Urbosa, a dancing Gerudo whose will translates to action in the most splendid of ways...Yet my tasks and my responsibilities demand that I set all of this aside. Nobody wants to train me in those things, either because they think they might break me or because they feel it would be a waste of time for someone that holds so many lives in her hands," Riju revealed, her own desires clear as day as she looked at Link with a sad little smile, the result of her own emotions being bottled up as well, the many expectations placed upon her crushing her soul. "I love my people, I want what is best for them...But does that mean my life will be nothing but sacrifice from now on?"

"You should be like Urbosa then and see this as a challenge," Link responded, trying to cheer her up as he rose from his seated position. "When she wanted something, she did all she could to obtain it. She wanted me to dress like this and even today I am wearing this outfit. She wanted to make me learn how to dance and now I can gracefully make any steps I wish. She wanted to protect Zelda, her little bird, and so she did. She was fierce and determined and this gained her the respect of many in the process."

"You're right," Riju said, getting pumped up as she rose, the words of the Hylian champion carrying so much more weight now that she knew him more than before. "I need to use what I have in order to get what I want...So I must ask...Will you teach me?"

Surprised at that, Link saw the logic in what he presumed she was asking about as he gave her a serious look. "You want me to give you lessons?"

"Yes. Since you were the closest to Urbosa, that means you got to see her techniques...So I want you to give me lessons on how to fight and how to dance...If you please," Riju asked, her plea filled with a certain desire and a devotion to her goal that was palpable. "I want to become like her...But also to be who I want to be...And I feel you're the one that will make this possible."

There was something intensely significant for Link at this precise moment. He had grown so much under Urbosa, both emotionally and physically as she had given him lessons while he unwittingly gave her some as well. What he had learned could be passed on and Riju was indeed someone who Urbosa would have taken a liking to without any hesitation. He had dwelt so long in the past during his quest, regaining memories, that he forgot to forge new ones and to cherish what he could build. Perhaps it was time to create new experiences and to let the future speak for itself as this, in one way, would help rebuild Hyrule in its own way as Riju would be instrumental in the development of Gerudo Town and the Kara Kara Bazaar. More than that, his respect and friendship with her demanded that he accept her offer as he used his Sheikah Slate to produce the Scimitar of the Seven, Urbosa's own weapon.

"Very well. I will teach you what I know and we'll make you the chieftain you always wished to be. First, though, we'll make you start with dancing as steps are immensely important in how to dodge and to control the flow of battle," Link said, his own experience speaking through him as he gave Urbosa's sword to Riju. "Now try to hit me."

Riju felt uncertain at first, grabbing the weapon by its hilt as she looked at Link. "But you have no armor...What if I wound you?"

"That will only happen if your weapon connects, Riju," Link said, almost taunting her as he placed himself in an especially vulnerable position. "If it ever occur, that is."

She disliked how cocky he suddenly got as Riju placed another hand on the hilt, the large weapon swinging horizontally in the hopes to showcase what she meant by this being dangerous, yet Link twirled out of the way with surprising ease before doing a hip drop afterward, teasing her in the process. She then tried for a vertical strike from up to down, yet a careful maya done in extremis made it so she only slashed the air as Link was actually dancing in order to prove his point.

"You have no experience and thus your moves are predictable...But this lesson was mostly to show you how dancing can actually help you in fights. To be aware of your body and how it can move is perhaps one of the most vital tool you can master," Link explained, seeing flashes of how Urbosa had given him that kind of lesson in the past. He had been a much better fighter than Riju, though, yet the basis was still the same nevertheless. "Urbosa taught me how to perfect my stance and, with my own experience, I combined her teachings with my own to give way to something that allowed me to fight stronger beings like Lynels...Or even Calamity Ganon itself."

Riju tried to use a dirty trick this time, going for a stabbing motion by jumping ahead toward him, doing so at a very rapid pace. However, this was purely useless as Link saw her coming a mile away, doing a snake like motion with his arm to disorient Riju's senses, allowing him to grab the blade and then shove it away from her hands with a quick snap of his hand. Disarmed, Link grabbed back the scimitar and got closer to her as she seemed to be rather angry. "You gave me a much bigger weapon on purpose. You tricked me!"

"How do you think I fought some of my foes out there? By using whatever weapons I could find, of course, with some of them being heavy and twice my size...And yet I am still here," Link said, his words cutting deep yet his tone never losing its kindness in the process of teaching her a lesson. "But you're right that I did trick you by giving you a challenge that is much too difficult for you. If you still wish to, we could start the lessons straight away and we'll see to what you need."

Riju felt a little humiliated, yet the openess of Link, how they shared about Urbosa and what he told her about the Gerudo champion gave her the strength to move past those sentiments as she nodded. "We all have to start somewhere, I suppose," Riju said, sighing as she sat down, looking at him with expectations in her eyes. "What shall we start with then?"

"I will give you a demonstration of how you can use the weight of a weapon to better position yourself and how to use it while dancing...That should serve as a nice basis, I believe," Link suggested, taking up the Scimitar of the Seven and lifting it up with one arm only to place the blade's back against his other hand as he lifted it up. "Observe carefully."

It was surreal to her, as seeing Link start to dance felt somewhat bizarre, yet entirely exciting as she had only observed him from afar and only for a few seconds. Her own responsibilities forbid her to take the time needed to participate to events fully, to always be a part of the mundane and the flow of everyone's life. Now, though, the Hylian champion, Urbosa's lover, was dancing solely for her...And he was magnificent up close. His muscles were taut, yet his body was androgynous enough to truly fool anyone who could believe he was a vai. His outfit accentuated his body while the veil on his face added a touch of mystery. The shawl spun along with him as he swayed his hips and used the blade to better shift his weight around, his steps being almost light as feathers due to how he seemed to shift around without any problem.

"The blade can help you redistribute your weight better, which is crucial if you want to be fast and to strike rapidly," Link explained, twirling and the striking the ground before stopping one inch before it actually touched the floor, using another twirl to bring the blade up without so much of an effort. "To understand your weight is crucial in dancing and in a fight, as it is key to mastering your body. It is easier to dodge if you put an emphasis on one side over the other."

Riju half-listened at this point, mesmerized by Link as she could see shades of Urbosa and how legends described her within him. He had inherited a lot from her and it showed as she began to greatly admire him. Still, she did try to focus on her lessons as he eventually produced a small scimitar from the slate he carried with him and he handed it over to her.

"This should be your size. Now we'll try to make your understand how to shift your weight," Link explained, giving her a Gerudo scimitar that he had picked along in his travels. "We'll start with that and make our way up from there."

"I've never danced," Riju admitted freely, her own courage hiding a touch of shame as she felt intimidated that a voe like him could move so gracefully and purposefully. "I never had the time to learn and nobody seemed to offer to teach me...So I don't even know how to really do all of this."

"Then we'll start with that, Riju," Link said, adapting to the situation as he picked up the scimitar and Urbosa's own, storing them inside the Sheikah Slate before he approached Riju. "We'll start with the basics then: hip swaying. I want you to push your hips from one side to the other as far as you can move them."

Following along, Riju tried her best, giving way to awkward results yet she tried nevertheless to do what was required. She was clumsy, slow and somewhat sluggish, yet she tried all the same as it was clear that beside sand-seal surfing, which did give her some basis for shifting weight as Link could see, she did not do much of anything that involved physical efforts as she tired rather easily. There would be a lot of work...Yet it made Link smile. To pass along the lessons Urbosa gave him to someone who was passionate about her, to someone who had been comprehensive, a great friend to him, felt like something entirely worthwhile now. He'd try to come along as much as he could allow himself to in order to give the Gerudo tribe someone with strength, passion and dedication like Urbosa, yet he'd also help her bloom into her own woman in time. He figured that Urbosa would be proud of him for that and that made him happy. With all those memories of dancing involving a certain sorrow in him, he figured it was time to move on and to live for the future now much like Zelda wanted.

It was time to build happy dancing memories now, with Riju, the other Gerudos and all of Hyrule should they wish to share his passion with him.


End file.
